Eterno despertar
by iwanaha
Summary: Edward lucha por no ser un monstruo, pero Bella y el destino no lo hacen muy facil...Tratando de salvarla se expone, no pudiendo resistirse la condena. Ahora que Bella es un vampiro en contra de su voluntad que sentirá hacia Edward?
1. Prefacio

Disclaimer: Los personajes y trama original del libro son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.

¿Que hubiese ocurrido si después de todo Edward no hubiese podido evitar el morder a Bella? Este es otro punto de vista e inicia cuando Edward va a pedir que lo cambien de clase para no tener que cruzarse otra vez con Bella, pero ella aparece nuevamente cuando esta hablando con la Señora Cope.

 **PREFACIO**

POV Edward

-Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Giré y me lance fuera de la habitación al tiempo que intentaba no sentir la calidez de la sangre dentro del cuerpo de Bella cuando pasé a escasos cm de ella.

-Espera! - escuché que dijo en mi dirección ¿Es a mi? ¡¿Por qué me llama? esta loca?!

Seguí caminando por el pasillo, maldecí tener que mantener un paso humano. Sentí sus pasos por detras. ¿Qué demonios hacía siguiéndome ella a mi? ¡Ningún humano en su sano juicio lo habría hecho! aún menos luego de todo lo ocurrido.

Apreté aún más el paso, ya llegaba al estacionamiento, estaba desierto. Deseaba correr con todas mis fuerzas, peo ella seguía tras de mi.

-Edward, no? -insistió algo irritada- Claro que sabía mi nombre, Jessica Stanley se lo había dicho, pero es una extraña forma de dirigirse hacia alguien que no conoces...

No podía comprender! Mi garganta estaba en llamas, sentí el sabor amargo de la ponzoña ¿Qué clase de broma del destino era esta? ¡Trataba de hacer lo correcto, de no ser un monstruo, pero ella seguía atormentándome, persiguiéndome para guiarme al mismo infierno!

Sin darme cuenta había volteado a verla. Frenó en cuanto me vio girarme hacia ella, lucía..¿molesta? No asustada como debería estarlo, huyendo de mi. No tenía aire para hablar, no tenía porqué contestarle tampoco, solo debía irme antes de que no pueda contenerme más. Comencé a girar para seguir mi camino.

\- Pero... acaso te hice algo? - dijo enojada

Si por cierto! solo amenazas con destruir todo por lo que he trabajado en el ultimo siglo! - rugí en mi cabeza. Tomé una bocanada de aire limpio que venía del bosque y le contesté aún más enfurecido.

-Solo vete!

Quedó atónita e hizo un paso hacia atrás pero tropezó y perdió el equilibrio. Atrás de ella había una pila de escombros de las recientes reparaciones. Podía verlo con claridad, podía ver el trayecto que iba a seguir su cabeza, golpeando directo en una viga de la que salían unos fierros.

No lo pensé, solo corrí y llegué a sostenerla solo a un cm que eso se le incrustara en la base del cráneo. Quedé con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mio, sosteniendo su cabeza, su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos como platos, ¿que hice? me había expuesto! pero no acababa ahí mi tormento, no bastó con sentir el calor de su cuerpo, sentir su corazón acelerarse y ver como se ruborizaba; en mi desconcierto lo olvidé y respiré. su aroma me golpeó como una bola de demolición y no pude evitarlo...


	2. Capítulo 1: Decisiones

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.

 **Capitulo 1: Decisiones**

Su aroma me golpeó como una bola de demolición y no pude evitarlo...

Instintivamente clavé mis dientes en su cuello, su suave piel no opuso resistencia alguna, y comenzó a fluir la sangre caliente hacia mi boca. Nunca podría haber imaginado esa sensación, su sangre sabía a ninguna otra, si su aroma era perturbadoramente delicioso, su sabor era el éxtasis puro, y bajaba por mi garganta aliviando totalmente la sed, no había dolor, solo deleite, lo sentía en todo mi cuerpo, embotaba mis otros sentidos, la apreté aún más sorbiéndola con ansias, regocijándome en ese placer. Sentí un grito. _¡Edward! ya dejala por favor!_ -rogaba Alice- y quería quitármela de las manos. _¡ya basta vas a matarla!_ -Gritó en su mente casi en llanto, empujándome ahora a mi más fuerte.

No sé como lo hice pero me liberé se ese trance y me encontré a 5 metros de ella, cubriéndome mi boca y nariz con la mano. La observaba estupefacto, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil en el suelo, Alice a su lado con el celular en la mano hablando con Carlisle. Llegó Jasper, luego Rosalie y Emmett. Rosalie me lanzaba improperios en su mente, Emmet alzó a Bella por indicación de Alice y Jasper conteniendo la respiración trataba de controlar un poco la situación. Yo seguía paralizado, no podía creer aún lo que había hecho, quería gritar, llorar, huir, no lo se,l solo volver el tiempo atrás y evitarlo.

-¡¿Acaso no piensas venir imbécil?!- Gritó Rose desde el auto.

Subí con ellos pero no podía hablar, ni pensar, solo maldecirme a mi mismo, al destino, a todo lo que me hacía el monstruo que era. Ella no lo merecía, ni el Jefe Swan, ni mi familia tampoco. Quizá solo debería asegurarme que ellos estén bien y desaparecer, irme donde no pueda dañar a nadie más. ¿Qué haría? creo que no había nadie, no mientras tenía uso de mis facultades..

-¡Edward! Te estoy hablando- dijo Alice

-¿Como?- Respondí atontado

-Carlisle quiere hablar contigo- y me pasó el celular

-Diga?

-Edward hijo-comenzó- ya estoy llegando a casa, no hagas nada precipitado. Ya hablé con Alice, parece que nadie vio ni escuchó nada. Tranquilo encontraremos la mejor solución, te veo enseguida.

Ahora que recuperaba mis sentidos escuche primero los gritos de Bella, se quejaba y retorcía mientras Alice la consolaba, era terrible.

Rosalie seguía insultándome, con justa razón, pero luego sus pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo... _Si bien Carlisle cree que debemos transformarla, Edward debería hacerse cargo el mismo de esto, no sería la gran cosa, los humanos mueren todo el tiempo, y no necesitamos un estúpido neófito que nos ponga en peligro. Si comenzó esto ahora debería terminarlo, pero claro, si no tiene el valor para hacerlo, yo no tengo ningún problema, lo que sea por la familia, y no quiero irme de Forks recién..._

-Basta Rose! limítate a seguir insultándome mejor!

No podía pensar en ello! ¿matarla? sería lo más sensato pero no se si sería capaz, pero por otro lado obligarla a vivir esta existencia, el condenarla a ser lo mismo que yo.. No , a nadie se lo desearía, esta media vida, sin alma, sin futuro, siendo el monstruo que soy, sediento de sangre...Arrggg! Gruñí, nbo sabía que hacer!

Mis hermanos me miraron - _Ahora que?_ -pensó Rose.

-Vamos a cualquiera puede pasarle Edward, no te juzgo. -Dijo Emmett, Claro, a el le había pasado antes pero ... Tampoco lo juzgaba, pero esta situación me desbordaba.

-Llegamos! dijo Alice - Extrañamente se había mantenido tranquila, pensando en el camino, vigilando a Bella. ohhh, me está ocultando algo, siempre hace eso para dejarme fuera de su mente.

Bajamos del auto y llevamos a Bella al sillón, su corazón latía frenético, ella se removía y gritaba de dolor. Carlisle estaba ahi.

-Déjame verla- dijo con su tono de medico, revisándola. No puedo extraerle la ponzoña sin matarla, es muy poca la sangre que tiene, y ya se ha esparcido demasiado. Es tarde para que pueda hacer algo por ella.

-Carlisle...- dije sin aliento

-Bueno entonces hay que matarla- soltó Rose sin más

-No!- grité y Alice también

\- Podemos dejar que se extienda, así por lo menos tendrá una vida...- dijo Carlisle

-Pero... dije sin esperanza, no sabía que decir, no quería condenarla, pero no podía matarla.

Me acerqué al sillón y me senté a su lado.

-Bella ¿Puedes oírme?. Lo siento, lo siento tanto!- dije apartando el cabello de su rostro- De pronto todos dejaron la sala. Me quedé allí intentando consolarla, aunque posiblemente era la última persona a la que querría ver, pero sentí tanta impotencia... Seguía retorciéndose y gimiendo.

-Se que el dolor es terrible, pero va a pasar- puse mi fría mano en su frente ardiendo.

Entró Esme con un cuenco de agua y un paño. Vi en su mente mi rostro desfigurado de sufrimiento. Sufría al lado de Bella, porque aunque no la conocía era mi culpa que agonice de dolor, era por mi que no iba a poder seguir con su vida, por mi perdió su alma.

-Deja cariño, yo cuidaré de ella, va a hablar con tu padre...

Me dirigí a su oficina.

-Pasa Edward- dijo apenas me acerqué.

-Padre yo... ni siquiera se que decir- Agarré mi rostro con las manos.

-Alice me dijo lo que pasó, lo vio demasiado tarde para llegar a tiempo sin la que la vean. Quisiste salvarla Edward, no debes sentirte mal, y a pesar de todo pudiste detenerte antes de matarla, por más que su sangre cantaba para ti. Estoy orgulloso.

-No!,no lo estés, mira lo que hice, soy despreciable, la condené a esta existencia. Ahora perderá su alma, su vida , será infeliz y me odiará por ello.- dije abatido

 _-tu me odiaste por hacerlo?-_ me miró

-Claro que no, pero yo estaba muriendo, en cambio a Bella le arrebaté su vida.

-Quizá debería hablar con tu hermana- apenas terminó la frase, entró Alice, casi brincando. Eso me exasperó, acaso se burlaba de mi?

-Edward!- cantó

-¿Quieres decirme por qué estás tan feliz Alice?- dije con voz monocorde.

-Oh hermanito! Seremos tan amigas, es justo lo que no hacía falta! Además es preciosa ¿no lo crees?- dijo pícara. No podía entender. Entonces me mostró su visión. Ambas corriendo y riendo juntas, abrazadas, peleando con Emmett divertidos...

-Bueno por lo menos parece que llegará a ser feliz, aunque eso no quita el resto- Contesté resignado.

Bueno! aqui el primer capítulo =) gracias isaCullen2008 por comenzar a leer esta historia=) aquí esta como te dije, estoy cansada pero lo prometido es deuda jeje

xoxo


	3. capitulo 2: la espera

los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

Capitulo 2: la espera

Salí de la oficina de inmediato, pero entonces otra realidad me abrumó. Que iba a pasar con Bella, me refiero, que historia íbamos a crear para explicar su desaparición. Forks es un pueblo chico, no es como en las grandes ciudades que gente desaparece constantemente, y sucedes cosas horribles y violentas que por acostumbramiento dejan de llamar tanto la atención, la policía saturada atiende el caso por un tiempo pero luego al ver que no avanza se da por vencida; aquí no, sería algo que quede en la cabeza de la gente por mucho tiempo, preguntándose qué fue lo que pasó con la chica, temiendo por su propia vida y la de sus hijos, si, la reducida cantidad de habitantes causaría eso y mucho más. Aunque… podría ser, solo deberíamos llevar su camioneta hasta Pot Angels o Seatell y dejarla ahí, la policía y la prensa se encargaría de hacer suposiciones y crear una historia. Claaro que el que su padre sea policía lo dificultaría más! Me golpeé mentalmente, además el pobre posiblemente se obsesionaría con ello y no podría dejarla ir, asique no, tal vez no sea muy buena idea.

Volvía a entrar a la oficina.

-Historia- dije como respuesta a la mirada de mi padre y hermana- necesitamos una historia, falta poco para que salgan de la escuela, su camioneta está ahí y lo notarán.

-Hemos estado hablando de eso antes de que subieras. Tenemos algunas ideas pero queríamos saber si se te ocurre algo más.- señaló Carlisle

-Ninguna viable hasta el momento-confesé

\- Emmett sugirió tirar la camioneta por el acantilado, parecería un accidente y sería clara la razón de porque no encuentran el cuerpo. Se ofreció a hacerlo derrapar el mismo, parece entusiasmado con la idea de tirarse del acantilado con esa camioneta vieja, dice que debió haber expirado hace rato jajaja- Eplicó alice – La otra opción sería llevar la camioneta cerca del camino, dejar las cosas de Bella al lado del acantilado, sería fácil suponer que se tiró de ahí.

\- Que se suicidó? Genial Alice, solo faltaría el motivo por el cual lo hizo, no hay evidencia de que haya estado tan deprimida como para matarse – esto no sería tan fácil

\- No necesariamente un suicidio, he escuchado que también lo hacen por diversión, claro que podría haber comentado algo antes de irse sola a tirarse por ahí… tienes razón tampoco sirve. Quizá la idea de Emmett sea mejor- Termino Alice con voz más baja

-Bueno hay que poner el plan en marcha antes de que alguien se de cuenta y sospeche- Dijo Carlisle - Todo saldrá bien Alice?

-Parece que si, por lo menos no veo a nadie tras nosotros.

\- De acuerdo empecemos, yo iré a revisar como está Bella. Edward ven conmigo, y Alice ve con Emmett y Rose.

Alice salió corriendo y gritando

-Emmett! Adivina qué? Ganaste vamos a divertirnos!...Ya basta ustedes dos de nuevo! (risas) Vamos que se hace tarde.

Como no podía ser tan positivo como Alice y Emmett? Ellos lo pasaban bien a pesar de todo. Aunque no sé cómo podían ignorar los gritos que venían de la sala, eso bastaba para acabar con cualquier humor. Bajamos con Carlisle, Esme seguía con Bella, tarareando la canción que les había compuesto inspirado en amor que mis padres se profesaban, y pasándole un paño húmedo por el rostro. Recordaba perfectamente mi transformación y el dolor era tan intenso que rogaba que me mataran para encontrar paz, difícilmente lo que podamos hacer ayude, pero creo que ese gesto tan maternal era más por hacer algo ante la desesperación de sus gritos que otra cosa, para no sentirse tan impotente como lo estaba haciendo yo en este mismo momento.

-Edward, lo que estamos haciendo de nada servirá si alguien llegara a ver a Bella, deberás cuidar que eso no suceda en todo momento, de lo contrario será mejor que nos mudemos antes de que nos pongamos en evidencia- dijo Carlisle con tono serio.

\- Cuidaré de ella- le prometí a mi padre y me prometí a mí mismo, no dejaría que nada más le suceda, ni a Bella, ni a mi familia. Solo hay algo más que me preocupaba respecto a eso – Solo, no sé si querrá verme siquiera después de lo que le hice, ¿cómo se supone que deba cuidarla en todo momento si ni me quiere a su lado?- esto fue más allá de la preocupación, la sola idea de que ella me odiara me inquietaba, aún más que eso, me dolía, aunque no sé por qué razón.

\- Aún no sabemos si es así, podría no sentir eso, o no recordar nada. No podremos saberlo hasta que no despierte y nos lo diga ella misma. Mientras tanto no te martirices. Mañana deben volver a clases, estar atentos de cualquier comentario, cualquier duda o sospecha al respecto, nunca se es demasiado precavido en estos casos. – mientras me decía esto miré a Bella y volvía a mirarlo a el sin decir nada, solo asintiendo débilmente con la cabeza – no te preocupes mientras tanto Esme cuidará de ella hasta que finalice la trasformación.

\- De acuerdo, y lo siento por ponerlos en esta situación.

\- Descuida cariño, todo saldrá bien- dijo Esme- quizá aún mejor- ¿Por qué pensó eso?

\- Vamos a cazar, posiblemente después no tengas mucho tiempo en los próximos días y ayudará a lavar más rápido el color de tus ojos- Claro, mis ojos! ¿Como lo había olvidado? La evidencia de mi debilidad, demostrando el monstruo que soy; es lo que debería advertir todos del peligro, de que somos diferentes, ese rojo que tan bien conocía en mi, de aquella época que desearía olvidar, había vuelto. En aquel entonces me juré no volvería a matar a ninguna persona, por más que sean criminales y haya evitado que sigan haciendo daño no dejaba de ser una vida humana y no me hacía menos deplorable que ellos, me lo juré a mí mismo y no pude cumplirlo.

\- Vamos- es lo único que atiné a decir.

Salimos, corrimos hacia el norte hasta los bosques más cercanos, la velocidad era reconfortante. Alcanzamos a oler una manada de ciervos, nada muy apetitoso, pero serviría por el momento, no queríamos demorar demasiado. Comencé a beber uno tras otro, no porque tuviera sed, necesitaba que el carmesí de mis ojos desapareciera lo antes posible; al tercero ya me sentía bastante lleno, la sangre humana saciaba mucho más que la animal, sobre todo más que la de herbívoros, y por más que quisiera olvidarlo me había alimentado recientemente. Carlisle se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario mientras, más cuando estábamos llegando a casa aminoró el paso y volví a él.

-Nunca te pregunté si querías que Bella sea parte de la familia, salvo Rose los otros se mostraron de acuerdo, y bueno ya sabes como es Rosalie. –Dijo esto último con una sonrisa sin que llegue a sus ojos- Pero debido a que tu mismo te detuviste para no matarla, supuse que estaría bien, no quedaban muchas opciones. Sé que te dije que es tu responsabilidad mantenerla a salvo, pero si es demasiado duro permanecer cerca de ella debes decírmelo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo, aún así quiero hacerlo, y de echo si es mi responsabilidad, no deberías ser tan condescendiente conmigo, debo hacerme cargo de las cosas que hago.

\- Seguro, pero somos una familia asique no estás solo.- Colocó una mano en mi hombro y, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la casa, salió corriendo nuevamente.

Al llegar estaban todos de regreso, aún fuera de la casa.

-Te perdiste la diversión hermano!- dijo Emmet entusiasmado bajando del Jeep de un salto.

\- No te preocupes que se encargó de que fuera totalmente creíble, quedaron marcadas las llantas en el pavimento incluso, y pude ver que nadie va a sospechar nada. -Esa noticia me tranquilizó un poco - Como esta Bella?- El tono que usó Alice fue extraño, como si ya la conociera de toda la vida.

\- Todo va bien –Respondió Esme saliendo al patio – Creo que ya deberíamos acondicionar una habitación para ella.

\- Yo me encargo! – saltó Alice- ¡y tengo que armar su guardarropas también! Rose ayúdame.- y partieron las dos hacia arriba.

Bueno ese era su pasatiempo favorito no podía culparla, pero su emoción me hacía sentir un poco incómodo, y no era solo ella, los pensamientos de Esme aún me incomodaban más, no dejaba de tener esperanzas en que Bella fuera mi compañera, así como lo imaginaba cuando llegó Rosalie también, solo que esta vez lo sentía diferente. Jasper estaba feliz, aunque solamente por dejar de ser el centro de atención y el más "débil" del grupo, debilidad en auto control claro, porque era el mejor luchador, podría ganarme fácilmente si no pudiera leer sus movimientos antes que los haga.

Verdaderamente no sabía que hacer, me sentía inútil, Bella seguía quejándose en el sofá, y el escaso trabajo que había que hacer estaba acaparado. Decidí hacerle companía a Bella, me senté a su lado y retomé el trabajo de Esme. Tarareando y pasando la toalla húmedo por su rostro, un rostro que estaba cambiando, su piel se volvía más pálida, los circulos alrededor de sus ojos comenzaban a acentuarse, pero aún conservaba el rubor en sus mejillas. De verdad era hermosa, no lo había notado antes, no lo era de una fora común, pero había algo en sus rasgos, en como su labio superior era ligeramente más relleno que el inferior, sus largas pestañas hacían sombra bajo sus ojos o como su oscuro cabello contrastaba con su piel de porcelana; es extraño que los otros chicos de la escuela lo notaran y yo no.

-Edward! ya puedes traerla a la habitación!- gritó Alice, sacámdome de mis pensamientos.

Alcé a Bella y la dejé en la cama. Alice se había entusiasmado con la decoración, todo en la habitación era de distintos tonos de blanco y solo el cubrecamas era morado, junto con algunos detalles de la alfombra. . Tenía ropa en las manos.

\- Bien ahora vete así puedo cambiarla, no voy a dejar que despierte con este aspecto.

\- Alice, sabes bien que aún falta para que eso ocurra, recien es el primer día- dije con poco ánimo

-Peno no puedo versa así-objetó haciendo un puchero.

-No voy a discutir eso contigo, aunque no creo que sea el momento.- Y las dejé solas.

Bajé y me senté con Emmett, ay había encendido la consola y se acomodaba para jugar.

\- Juegas?- preguntó mientras me pasaba un joystick

-Prefiero solo observar esta vez- me rodó los ojos

-Ok, como quieras, aunque no se que gracia tiene sentarte a pensar y no hacer nada- dijo mirándome de reojo

Traté de prestar atención cuando Emmett jugaba, no pensar en nada más y solo dejar que las horas pasen, la espera se me hacía eterna. Me resultó raro que se quedara jugando y no fuera con Rose, claro que era una noche atípica para todos.

Al amanecer tubimos que alistarnos para ir a la escuela, a nadie se le ocurrió faltar, sabíamos que eso solo podría causar conjeturas innecesarias; debíamos seguir con nuestra rutina usual, aunque lo último que quería hacer era pisar ese lugar de nuevo.

Nadie me dirigió la palabra directamente en el camino, llegando al estacionamiento Alice habló.

-No veo que nada vaya a ocurrir pero hay que estar atentos a los comentarios y tu, a los pensamientos, si?- dirigiendose a mi.

\- Ya lo sabemos Alice- respondió Rose con tono seco, definitivamente no estaba de humor, los insultos iban siempre para mi, pero por lo general no se las agarraba con Alice o Jasper.

Apenas llegamos se escuchaba en todas las conversaciones hablar de Bella,sobre el terribe accidente que había tenido y que aún no aparecía su cuerpo. Estaban bastante conmocionados teniendo en cuenta que apenas la conocían hace un día. Hace menos de 24 horas había ocurrido y toda mi vida había cambiado avismalmente.

Me concentré para tratar de oir sobre algún pensamiento que saliera de lo común, alguno que no aceptara la historia oficial y tratara de sacar sus propias conclusiones, pero no fué así.

El día se hizo eterno, increíblemente pasó más lento que el anterior, al llegar la noche todos se feron a sus cuartos, no estab seguro de que hacer, normalmente leería un libro, o escucharía música, tal vez un paseo nocturno; pero no estaba de humor para ello, decidí escuchar música, pero en la habitación de Bela, quizá la distrajera minimamente del infierno que estaba pasando, tome unos parlantes portátiles del reproductor y los llevé a su cuarto. Puse Debbussy que era muy tranquilizador para mi y solo me senté en el sillón a su lado y cerré los ojos, podía escuchar mezclados con la música los estrendorosos latidos de su corazón, y algunos quejidos, ya no gritaba, solo permanecía quieta con una respiración irregular.

A la mañana siguiente volvimos a clases, antes solía parecerme aburrido, ahora era una tortura, obligado a pasear por las mentes y deseando con desesperación salir de allí. Mis hermanos parecían más tranquilos, exepto Alice que al encontarnos en el estacionamiento comenzó a dar brincos. Pude ver en su mente que tenía la imagen de ella y Bella juntas conversando.

\- ¿Cuando será?- pregunté ansioso ahora yo también, por fin iba a terminar la espera.

\- Esta noche

Buenooo quería avanzar más pero mi bebé se enfermo, estuve con visitas y demás, pero prometo actualizar en la semana de nuevo asi se pone un poco más entretenido =)

Gracias por seguir la historia!


	4. Capitulo 3: despertar

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

Capitulo 3: despertar

Al llegar a casa ya me sentía ansioso, no sabía que esperar, ¿recordará algo? Bueno yo recordaba todo incluso lo que Carlisle me decía durante la transformación, pero Alice no recordaba nada, y realmente no se a que se debía que lo hiciera o no. Esperaba que no sea tan incómodo, para ella sería como vivir con tu "casi" asesino, nada agradable he de suponer. Pero en todos estos años vi como no necesariamente es así, como se llevan bien los nuevos vampiros con sus creadores. Tal vez haya alguna forma de hacerlo más fácil. Debería explicarle lo que sucedió, siempre que quiera escuchar.

No había pasado ni media hora aún, esto sería eterno. Si pudiera hacer algo para distraerme… quizá pasar a ver a su padre, de seguro preguntará por él y realmente no tenía idea, mejor sería buscarlo y ver que hace, como está.

-Ya regreso- dije como para que escucharan en la casa

Agarré el auto y salí hacia el pueblo, pensaba ir a la jefatura, pero su casa quedaba de camino, disminuí la velocidad para ir tratando de oir su voz mental; si, allí estaba, y no solo. Estacioné el auto, lo suficientemente lejos y me acerque por atrás, utilizando el bosque como camuflaje. Podía escucharlo hablar con otro hombre, su hijo iba a venir a buscarlo más tarde había regresado a La Push; oh oh, si hay alguien que pudiera llegar a sospechar algo, esos eran los Quileute, sabían de nuestra existencia, conocí personalmente a sus antepasados la última vez que vine con Carlisle, hicimos un tratado, y ahora yo lo había violado, si llegaban a enterarse, no podríamos volver jamás, mientras que no aparezcan los lobos e intentaran matarnos. No eran buenas noticias, mejor monitorear sus pensamientos para estar seguro.

Me quedé 3 horas hasta que su hijo llegó a buscarlo. En todo ese tiempo, hablaron de muchas cosas, el Jefe Swan estaba desahuciado, no podía encontrar el cuerpo de su hija pero no tenía la más mínima esperanza. Su amigo parecía no tener sospechas, solo le dijo que estarían atentos y que cuente con él para lo que sea, era un buen amigo, y otras personas de la tribu también se preocupaban por Charlie; tanto escuchar que lo llamaba así se me había pegado. Ningún pensamiento alarmante, solo la obvia tristeza de un padre por la pérdida de su hija y u amigo buscando consolarlo.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando legué a casa. Fui directo a hablar con Carlisle, por las dudas debía contarle lo ocurrido.

-Carlisle- dije a medida que abría la puerta de la oficina.

 _-¿Si?-_ contestó en su mente dirigiendo la vista hacia mí

\- Pasé por la casa del Jefe Swan, uno de sus amigos es Quileute- definitivamente no esperaba eso- me quedé escuchando por si había alguna sospecha, pero al parecer no la hay, solo creí que deberíamos estar atentos.

\- Bueno, yo si había pensado en eso, esperaba que no pasara nada, pero si así fuera no podríamos volver más a Forks, ya lo sabes. Esa es una razón más por la cual nadie puede ver a Bella, quizá lo mejor sea irnos aunque sea por un tiempo, para evitar problemas.

-No quería que tengan que mudarse por mi culpa, pero dudo que Bella venga conmigo a otro lado así ustedes pueden quedarse…

\- Ya tuvimos que irnos antes y no fue por ti, no es realmente importante, lo que interesa es que la familia esté unida. De todos modos tenemos que hablarlo todos juntos. Y depende de cómo se comporte Bella también, quizá podemos quedarnos un tiempo más, no lo sabremos hasta más adelante.

\- Tienes razón, me estoy adelantando

\- Tranqui- empezó a hablar y se quedó callado- escucha, su corazón se está acelerando, ya falta poco.

-Mejor voy a ver- dije ansioso

-Adelante yo voy en un rato

Fui directo a su cuarto, Alice también estaba allí, y Bella tenía un vestido nuevo. Miré el vestido y a Alice enarcándole una ceja.

-No es correcto jugar a las Barbies con una persona inconsciente hermanita.- solo puso cara de circunstancia y se sentó en la cama.

\- Nunca había presenciado una transformación antes- dijo pensativa

-¿ Y no es agradable no?- negó con la cabeza, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Bella

-Es frustrante saber que sufre y no poder hacer nada, por eso traté de hacer las cosas más lindas para cuando despierte

-Y le va a gustar, seguro que si.- parece que lo había pensado más y había encontrado algo que hacer a diferencia de mi que solo me senté a esperar- aparte vas a ser su mejor amiga no?- eso pareció cambiar su ánimo y mostró una de sus sonrisas brillantes

-Sii ya quiero que despierte, y será en solo unos minutos ¡qué emoción!

Nos quedamos mirándola y escuchando sus latidos, su corazón latía frenético. Entraron todos al cuarto, Jasper le pidió a Alice que se parara tras de él, yo también me levanté de la cama y me quedé a un costado. Sus latidos se hicieron más rápidos, como si eso fuera posible, su espalda se arqueó, se escucharon un par de latidos arrítmicos y el último. Después solo hubo silencio.

Entonces abrió los ojos, pasó un eterno segundo y se puso de pié una milésima más y estaba agazapada contra la pared. Mirándonos a cada uno, al ver a Jasper se tensó aún más, sus cicatrices eran una señal clara de peligro; por último me miró a mí, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y luego me lanzó un gruñido.

Carlisle se acercó con las palmas hacia ella.

\- ¿Bella?, descuida no vamos a hacerte daño. Soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, solo queremos ayudarte, tranquila- poco a poco se irguió, sin acercarse ni dejar de mirarme de reojo- Así está mejor, se que todo es confuso, pero ya vamos a explicarte lo que ocurrió- Bella asintió una vez y todos comenzaron a relajarse un poco

No era capaz de seguir mirándola a los ojos, ella sabía que fui yo quien le hizo eso y me odiaba por ello, podía verlo en todo su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?-pregunto Carlisle precavido-Bella me lanzó una mirada encolerizada y luego volvió a mirarlo

-Estaba…en el…-parpadeó un par de veces y sacudió la cabeza, que estaría pensando era terrible el no poder leer sus pensamientos, pensé que con la transformación sería capaz de oírlos, pero nada- perdón, estaba en el estacionamiento intentando hablar con Edward, me gritó, me hice hacia atrás y estaba por caer pero él se materializó prácticamente a mi lado y me detuvo, al instante siguiente ¿me mordió?- su rostro era una mezcla de incomprensión e indignación y dijo lo último como una pregunta- después solo sentí como si el fuego me consumiera por dentro, dolor intenso pedí que me mataran pero nadie lo hizo, en cambio escuché voces que trataban de tranquilizarme, pero no las conocía, bueno excepto una, sentía caricias frías sobre me piel, música, conversaciones…-miró a Carlisle como preguntando si es eso lo que quería oír, el asintió.

-Está bien Bella gracias por decirme, lo que respecta a mi hijo deberás hablarlo con él-ella frunció el entrecejo- pero el resto trataré de explicártelo, somos vampiros Bella- dijo mirándola a los ojos y aguardando su reacción, ella quedó inmóvil-Esta es mi familia, Edward, mi hijo, te mordió por accidente, por eso ahora tú también eres uno, todo lo que sentiste es parte de la transformación de humano a un ser inmortal, responderemos todas tus preguntas, si, es algo difícil de asimilar, y aparte de eso debes tener sed –se llevo la mano a la garganta- exacto, y necesitas alimentarte antes de seguir quizá, vamos a acompañarte a cazar- ella no lo entendía- nos alimentamos de sangre –puso cara de repulsión y negó.

-No, no voy a hacerlo, no voy a matar a nadie- dijo cortante

-No, no, Bella, nosotros no matamos personas, hay vampiros que si lo hacen, casi todos en realidad, pero nosotros solo nos alimentamos de animales- ahora me miró a mi enarcando una ceja y yo bajé la cabeza- sé lo que piensas, pero como te dije antes eso fue un accidente; es complicado a veces sucede, verás, la sangre animal no es lo ideal para nuestra especie, nos alimenta pero no logra aplacar completamente la sed, y es muy difícil resistirse cuando sientes la sangre humana, lleva muchos años aprender a controlarlo, Edward tiene un control impresionante, pero a veces alguna esencia es particularmente muy atrayente para un vampiro en especial y resistirse es prácticamente imposible, de hecho el que haya podido detenerse es algo que nunca había visto. Puede que todo esto te suene muy extraño pero con el tiempo vas a ir comprendiendo.

Solo había silencio en la habitación – _¿puedes oír que piensa ahora?-_ preguntó Carlisle, negué con la cabeza. – _está demasiado controlada, no lo entiendo-_ pensó Jasper. Alice caminó hacia el frente despacio, al tiempo que Jasper la agarraba.

-Está bien Jazz, ahora Bella me necesita- dijo muy segura- Hola Bella, soy Alice- se acercó y le tendió la mano.

-Hola Alice- respondió contestando el saludo

-Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, el es Jasper, mi pareja- Bella asintió con una sonrisa aún precavida- el es Emmett

-¡Hola Bella! – dijo Emmett entusiasmado y con una sonrisa enorme, a la cual ella respondió

\- Rose, la pareja de Emmett- asintió con la cabeza- ella es Esme, nuestra madre, y Edward es mi hermano- me miró de reojo y volvió Alice.

-¿El dolor en la garganta es siempre así?- preguntó

\- Oh, no, solo tienes sed, ¿quieres que te acompañe a cazar? Es instintivo, solo hay que tener cuidado que donde lo hagamos no haya ningún humano cerca. ¿Vamos?- le dijo extendiéndole su mano

-Supongo- y ella la tomó- ¿Vamos solas?

\- No, Edward y Jasper vienen con nosotras, como eres nueva hay que ser más precavidos, ¿está bien?

-Mmm – encogió los hombros- vamos- dijo no muy segura

-No te preocupes Bella, lo harás bien, somos muy veloces y fuertes, por lo que en realidad es muy fácil, solo haz lo mismo que nosotros ¿si?- intervine al final, necesitaba hablarle, ver cómo reaccionaba, ella me miró alzándome una ceja y se giró, ¡Dios, me odiaba!, no podía culparla, solo esperaba que… no sé lo que esperaba, era obvio.

Salimos los cuatro, Jazz adelante Bella y Alice le seguían y yo detrás, no necesitaba cazar, lo había hecho hace menos de dos días, pero era el más rápido en caso de que tratara de escaparse, por más incómodo que fuera debía estar ahí. El vestido que Alice le había puesto no era lo más apropiado para ir a cazar, le quedaba espléndido, se veía muy hermosa con el satín adherido a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, además dejando al descubierto gran cantidad de ésta y…-alejé esos pensamientos ¡que me ocurre? - Pero para su primera excursión de caza ha de ser terriblemente incómodo.

Aparentemente Bella pensó lo mismo cuando llegamos al borde del rio y Jasper saltó.

-Pero de dónde salió esta ropa, es imposible…- y se quedó callada, no podía descifrar que pasaba por su mente.

-Ehh lo siento Bella fui yo, estabas hecha en desastre- dijo Alice primero preocupada y después riendo- ¿estás enojada?- le preguntó haciendo un puchero

-Ok, no ¿pero un vestido de satín? ¿Cómo se supone que haga algo con esto?

-Yo también llevo vestido Bella, solo observa y haz lo mismo- dijo Alice, dio dos pasos hacia atrás, tomo impulso y saltó, ante la atenta mirada de Bella, que imitó los movimientos y cruzó el río cayendo varios metros más lejos que Alice, yo las seguí.

Seguimos varios kilómetros más, Jasper frenó y todos tras de él.

-Bella, vamos a cazar ciervos, ¿puedes sentirlos?- dijo Jazz mirándola serio- cierra tus ojos y siente su respiración, sus latidos, siente el olor que trae el viento con el ¿lo tienes?

-Si- respondió ella aún con los ojos cerrados

-¡Ve por ellos!- la animó

Se agazapó y salió corriendo, y los tres tras de ella. Luego cambié el viento y trajo otra fragancia del este, haciéndola cambiar de dirección. Yo también lo sentí al instante, era esencia de humanos, debía detenerla.

-¡Bella detente son personas!- le grité, comencé a correr más rápido y logré alcanzarla, la agarré por los hombros y en el forcejeo caímos y se volvió contra mí, con un fuerte gruñido. Yo aún la tenía agarrada para que no se escapara y ella clavó sus ojos en mí con intensidad, pero una mirada que me hizo sentir extraño, a pesar de la situación no me era indiferente la forma en la que la estaba agarrando sosteniendo su cuerpo contra el mío. Llegó otra ráfaga de aire limpio. Bella se removió para pararse pero no podía soltarla, podía volver a darles caza a esas personas y no iba a permitirlo.

-¡Déjame necesito salir de aquí!- me dijo conteniendo el aliento, se revolvió más y logró zafarse, era demasiado fuerte. Por detrás llegaban Jazper y Alice, pero Bella corrió hacia el oeste dando grandes zancada y nosotros por detrás.

-¿A dónde va?- preguntó Jasper

-No lo sé- respondí

-¡Bella espera!- gritó Alice, entonces ella frenó.

-¿Ya no está el olor?- pregunto casi en susurros, negamos con la cabeza, entonces respiró agitada- Yo casi, casi mato a esas personas- dijo aflijida

Jasper me miraba como si no entendiera nada –¿ _como es posible?-_ repetía en su cabeza

-¿Cómo hiciste eso Bella?- le pregunté

-¿Qué cosa?

-Uir en plena caza

-Yo, yo, cuando me detuviste me di cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer, no sé porqué salí corriendo hacia ellos, el aroma era irresistible- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y pasándose ambas manos por el cabello.

-Waw- dije y Alice me siguió con la misma expresión

-Lo siento, yo debí haber visto eso, pero fue demasiado tarde- Alice se culpaba a si misma- ¿por qué últimamente veo todo tarde?

-No es tu culpa Alice, yo dije que cazáramos aquí debí haber revisado bien antes, no lo noté- dijo Jasper

-¿Por qué se culpan entre ustedes si fui yo quien iba a matarlos?- dijo Bella con incredulidad

-Porque eres demasiado joven Bella, nadie espera que tengas el control que demostraste y era nuestro trabajo cuidarte y lo hicimos mal- le respondí- Voy a revisar el área así siguen cazando.

Ella era increíble, no sé si yo hubiese podido hacer eso de haber estad compenetrado en la caza, y si siquiera olían la decima parte de bien de lo que Bella había sido. Salí corriendo en unos segundos estuve de regreso.

-Es seguro, adelante.

Emprendieron de nuevo la caza, esta vez pude oler un puma, olía bastante bien, pero no era yo el que debía alimentarse. Bella comenzó a correr y luego saltar de rama en rama, hasta que se posó agazapada detrás del puma y se arrojó sobre el, cayeron al suelo y ella clavó sus dientes en la garganta del animal, mientras este trataba de hundir sus garras en ella sin éxito, bueno, salvo por su vestido. Cuando terminó y se incorporó vi que estaba destrozado, Alice y Jasper estaban comiendo por lo que no lo notaron al principio. Apreté los labios mientras trataba de desviar la vista de su cuerpo, ella intentaba limpiarse la sangre que se había escurrido entre sus comisuras hasta su garganta, tenía el pelo con hojas y algunas ramas, era un espectáculo de ver, Emmett se hubiese reído mucho. Carraspeé un poco y ella me miró, comencé a quitarme mi camisa para cubrirla y abrió grandes los ojos.

-Bella ¿querrías cubrirte con esto?, creo que el puma destrozó tu vestido- dije sin querer mi voz sonó un poco ronca. Miré hacia otro lado extendiéndole mi camisa. Ella la tomó y justo llegaron Alice y Jazz.

-Por dios Bella que le hiciste al vestido?!- dijo Alice horrorizada, Bella ya comenzaba a cubrirse con mi camisa.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Jazz recién volviéndose hacia Bella _oh vi demasiado_ pensó volteándose inmediatamente mientras ella terminaba de abotonar la camisa

-¿Volvemos? -pidió Bella- de verdad me gustaría cambiarme

-Seguro- respondió Alice tomando de su mano

Llegamos a la casa, Emmett y Rose estaban tirados en el sillón abrazados. Nos miraron al escucharnos entrar y abrieron grandes los ojos.

-No perdiste el tiempo Edward- dijo Emmett entre carcajadas, yo le gruñí y Bella subió junto con Alice.

-No seas idiota Emm, no necesito lo hagas aún más difícil, de por sí me odia como para tener que sentirse más incomoda cerca de mí- le reproché

-¿Pero como es que ella terminó usando tu camisa?

-Un puma le rompió el vestido

-Es ruda, me gusta- Dijo al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza y Rose le pegaba en la nuca.

Me fui a mi habitación y después de una hora tocaron la puerta, me di cuenta en el momento que era Bella, abrí la puerta y ella estaba ahí con el brazo extendido y mi camisa en la mano.

-Gracias, aquí tienes tu camisa- mi dijo en un tono de vergüenza y enojo al mismo tiempo, como si le molestara tener que darme las gracias.

-Cuando quieras- le respondí tomando la camisa de su mano, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y volvió a su habitación.

* * *

Hola! Como están? gracias por leer, si bien no comentan vi que están siguiendo la historia, igual comenten que tal va, es mi primer fic y siempre vienen bien los comentarios =) les parece algún Bella POV o seguimos solo con Edward?

Actualicé antes porque el anterior fué muy cortito =P

Besooo


	5. Capítulo 4

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

 **Capítulo 4**

Alice pasó por mi habitación unos minutos después que se fuera Bella.

-¿Se puede?-preguntó, siempre pasaba igual no sé para qué preguntaba- Estuve hablando con Bella- ahora tenía mi atención- Creo que debes explicarle tu mismo lo que pasó

-¿No lo hiciste ya?

-No sé lo que pasó exactamente, por qué le gritaste, ni muchas cosas que había en tu mente, realmente no hablamos mucho desde que pasó.

-Traté de irme Alice, de hacer lo correcto y alejarme para no hacerle daño, pero ella mi siguió, no sé por qué razón, quizá si me hubiese ido como tenía pensado nada de esto hubiese ocurrido.

-Quizá tenía que ocurrir, creo que es lo que necesitábamos, incluso lo que vos necesitas- ignoré ese comentario.

-Fui a ver a su padre ayer, quería poder tener alguna respuesta por si ella preguntaba. Y fue horrible, estaba deshecho, por suerte no solo, pero su hija estuvo solo dos días viviendo con él y pasó esto; no tienes idea como me hace sentir eso, destruir no solo a ella, sino también a su familia, es totalmente lógico que me odie, no podría esperar otra cosa, por eso se me hace tan difícil hablar con ella.

-Quizá no te odia- le enarqué una ceja- bueno, pero solo porque no sabe bien todo lo que pasó, estoy segura que cuando lo entienda va a cambiar.

-¿Y de que estuvieron hablando?

-Dudas que tenía sobre vampiros, de dónde venimos, cosa que no supe responder, mitos como el tema del sol, el ajo, las estacas, de las capacidades que tenemos, le explique de los otros "poderes especiales", como el de Jazz, el mío, el tuyo, quería saber si podías leer su mente. La historia de nuestra familia, quería saber si teníamos novedades sobre su familia también, pero lo cierto es que no sabía nada, quizá sería bueno que le digas algo de lo que averiguaste.- concluyó, se levanto y fue hasta la puerta- me voy con Jazz ¿ok? Ustedes hablen- y se fue.

Bueno quizá sería buena idea ir a contarle que su padre no está solo y advertirle de no acercarse. Me levanté decidido y fui a su puerta golpeando despacio.

-¿Si?- dijo abriendo la puerta, pasó el peso de su cuerpo a una pierna y me miró con las cejas enarcadas

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Es tu casa- respondió cortante

-También es la tuya, solo quería hablarte de algo

\- ok- y se hizo a un lado dejándome pasar

-Me dijo a Alice que preguntaste por tu familia, ayer fui a ver a tu padre, quería saber como estaba, porque de seguro tu ibas a preguntar por él- su rostro cambio a un semblante de tristeza.

-¿Está muy mal?- preguntó preocupada

-No puedo mentirte respecto a eso, pero si puedo decirte que no está solo, su amigo Billi pasa tiempo con él, los otros amigos de La Push también están pendientes. Se culpaba a sí mismo por no haberte cuidado bien, pero Billi le hizo ver que no era su culpa y está más tranquilo. Tu madre iba a venir, pero le dijo que no tenía sentido- vi sus ojos si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo se había sentado en el borde la cama y bajado su cabeza- De verdad o siento Bella, por todo.

-Quiero estar sola- respondió

Y salí de su habitación. Volví a la mía agarré un CD de Beethoven y puse primero la Sonata luz de luna, lo suficientemente alta como para que termine de amortiguar todos los sonidos de afuera, de por si mi habitación ya estaba preparada para eso, y no quería escuchar nada. Solía hacerlo por las noches, no era fácil vivir con tres parejas, pero ahora lo necesitaba, necesitaba acallar hasta las voces de mi cabeza y concentrarme solo en la música.

Unas horas después golpearon mi puerta, era Esme.

-Pasa

-Bueno, esto no es lo usual cariño, ¿sucede algo?- preguntó preocupada, tantas cosas quería decir pero pesé algo más banal

-Creo que voy a comprar una cama, me cansé del sillón- Esme se rió

-Bueno dudo que todo esto sea por un sillón, pero vi una cama muy bonita que quedaría muy bien aquí, ¿quieres verla?- dijo aún entre risas pero encaminándose a mi computadora, mejor necesitaba pensar en otra cosa.

\- Claro, muéstramela- Tipió la página web y me mostró la cama

-Muy grande creo

-Vamos es preciosa, y cuanto más grande mejor, ¿pongo comprar?

-Si- bueno no es que perdiera mucho, ya parecía Rose comprando cuando algo me molesta, y más una cama, para qué quiero una cama, aunque se veía cómoda.

-Listo cariño, ¿aún hay algo que te moleste o que pueda hacer por ti?

-Está bien gracias- puso cara de resignación y salió, cuando estaba en la puerta la detuve.

-¿Podrías hablar con Bella del riesgo que sería si quisiera ir a ver a su padre, y del tratado también?

-¿Por qué no se lo dices tu?

\- Iba a decírselo pero me pidió me la dejara sola

-Oh- levantó las cejas como si ahora entendiera- Seguro, yo se lo digo- Apoyó la mano en mi rostro y se fue

Bueno mejor si Esme se lo decía estaría más dispuesta a cumplir con ello que viniendo de mi. Distracciones, necesitaba algo que hacer aún era de día no podía encerrarme así. Bajé a la sala Emmet y Alice jugaban al ajedrez y Jasper miraba.

-¡Que bueno que viniste! Es imposible jugar con Alice, hace trampa- se quejó Emmett

-Yo no hago trampa- salto Alice

-¿Y por qué no dejas de buscar en el futuro mientras jugamos?

-¡Te dije que puedo dejar de ver el tuyo pero no el mio! Es automático- me reí

-¡No te rias vos también haces trampa!- dijo Emm, yo solo abrí los ojos grandes y me señalé teatralmente- Mejor jueguen ustedes dos, yo voy a jugar con Jasper

-Ok -dije y me senté en el lugar que me cedía Emmett

-¿Blancas o negras?- preguntó Alice mientras sacaba las piezas para acomodarlas de nuevo

\- Negras- respondí

Evité planear ningún movimiento mientras Alice movía su primer peón, pero siendo un juego de estrategia era muy complicado, por lo que arm jugadas posibles en mi cabeza para confundirla un poco, esto no funcionaba porque terminaba por elegir alguna, por lo que nos quedábamos inmóviles los dos tan solo haciendo el juego en nuestra cabeza, una lucha de lectura de mente contra visión del futuro, estaba muy compenetrado en el juego, era justo lo que necesitaba. Al cabo de unos minutos Alice suspiró y tiró su rey.

-Tu ganas- me dijo, y yo sonreí ahí me di cuenta que Bella estaba parada atrás de Emmett

-¿Que fue eso? no movieron más que una ficha- le dijo Bella a Emmett

-Por eso no jugamos con ellos, hacen trampa.- Le respondió

-¡Que no hago trampa!- se defendió Alice

-Bueno quizá no puedas evitarlo, pero Edward si puede "no escuchar"- remató

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, viviría más tranquilo si pudiera hacerlo

-A ver juega con Bella entonces, con ella no puedes hacer trampa- dijo sonriéndole a ella

-Emm, no soy tan buena en el ajedrez, hace mucho tiempo que no juego- dijo tímidamente

-No te preocupes, de seguro Edward tampoco lo es sin hacer trampa- se rió, yo lo miré de reojo- Vamos, gánale por mi- le dijo Emmett poniéndole cara de perrito mojado, con lo que Bella lanzo una risotada.

Alice se levantó y Emmett sentó a Bella en su lugar. Ella miró el tablero y suspiró.

-Blancas está bien- dijo sin mirarme y avanzó el peón a g4, apertura de flaco, interesante, entonces avancé el mío a e5, totalmente esperable, pero luego jugó f3.

-¿Segura? Le dije levantando una ceja, tomé mi Dama- Jake Mate

-Sabía que no tenía que hacer eso- dijo aún sin mirarme- ¿otra vez? Ahora en serio.- Dijo mirándome segura

-Claro

Ubicamos las fichas y esta vez avanzó a e4, seguimos jugando y estaba bastante entretenido, es mucho mejor cuando no sabes en realidad que está pensando el otro, bastante parejo el juego, hasta que acorraló mi rey con su dama.

-Tablas- le dije

-Tablas- asintió

-Esa hermanito, ¡no pudiste ganarle ahora! ¿qué se siente no poder hacer trampa?-me reí

-En realidad es más divertido. ¿Otro?- le pregunté a Bella

-Quizá otro día, en realidad bajé a preguntar si podían prestarme un libro. ¿Podrías Alice?

-Seguro, aunque están divididos entre la biblioteca, la oficina de Carlisle y el cuarto de Edward, ¿cual quieres?

-Mmm Cumbres borrascosas- Vaya elección, resople, me miró enojada- ¿Tienes algún problema con mi elección?

-¡Esa! Bella tiene carácter- Dijo Emm, yo lo ignoré

-Ninguno, está en la biblioteca- me tenían que dar un premio, no basta con todo el resto ahora me burlo de sus gustos literarios; solo se dio la vuelta y se fue- tercer estante a la derecha- le dije mientras salía de la sala

-Lo haces bien Ed

-Cállate Emm

Ya estaba anocheciendo, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones. Me senté un rato en el piano y comencé a tocar, nada en particular solo lo que me venía a la cabeza, pero en cuanto comenzaron los pensamientos más subidos de tono, subí a mi habitación y puse la música bien fuerte. Me pregunté cómo estaría Bella, al principio me molestaban los pensamientos pero luego escucharlos se hacía inevitable, y su habitación no estaba preparada para eso. De todos modos no me animé a buscarla de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente bajé a la sala, Estaban Rose y Emmett acomodando los juegos de video.

-¿Pudieron hablar anoche?- Preguntó Emmett

-No la veo desde la tarde, seguro se quedó leyendo.- Y los dos abrieron grandes los ojos

-Entonces..- empezó a decir Rose

-Si, escuche todo- contesto Bella bajando las escaleras con el libro en la mano

-Lo sentimos, pensamos que te quedarías con Edward, puso su música y todo- Dijo Rose, no sé por qué avergonzada, hace tiempo que no lo hacía.

-Supongo que voy a tener que conseguirme unos tapones para los oídos- respondió sin darle mucha importancia

-No funcionan- le dije- ya lo intenté.

-Bien por vos, es mi problema- auch, de verdad no dejaba pasar una

-Disculpa Bella no nos dimos cuenta y no fue apropiado- Entro hablando Esme, ella le sonrió

-Está bien Esme, no hay porqué apenarse, no es que sea la primera vez que ocurre, fue peor escuchar a mi madre- hizo una mueca y después se rió- aunque no solía romper los muebles.

Esme miró a Emmett

-Mmmm, vamos a reponerlo descuida- Esme le arqueó una ceja

-Ya mismo- le dijo- Emm agarró a Rose de la mano y salieron afuera- Están trayendo una cama, ¿Alice se adelantó?

-Yo no pedí nada- Dijo Alice que bajaba de la mano con Jasper

-No, esa es para Edward, yo la pedí- dijo Esme-Asique ustedes vaya a buscar la suya

-¿Y desde cuando Edward usa cama?- pregunto Rose

\- Desde que me cansé del sillón

-Bueno, es más cómodo, por fin te diste cuenta. _O no será por…-_ comenzó a pensar

-Es solo por eso Rose, no maquines

- _mmm ¿de verdad no es por otra cosa? ¿Adelantándote a los hechos?-_ pensó Emmet

-No!, ya basta

-Parece que alguien está de mal humor- dijo Jasper

-Solo porque su entretenimiento es molestarme mentalmente

-Si quieres lo hago en voz alta- ofreció Emm

-No gracias- contesté y salió nuevamente riéndose

-¿De qué me perdí?- preguntó Alice

-Bella los escuchó anoche- dije tratando de desviar la atención de mi

-Ups, lo siento Bella, lo olvidé. ¿No te va a quedar un trauma ni nada no?- las dos rieron con ganas

-A propósito, no te lo dije antes, pero creo que ese placard es demasiado, no voy a usar ni la mitad de esa ropa.

-Yo te enseño, debes aprender a vestirte mejor Bella, por ejemplo esa remera es para hacer deporte, no para salir

-Pero si no voy a salir

-Shh, yo me encargo- y se la llevó hacia arriba

Durante las siguientes semanas, no hubo muchos cambios, nosotros íbamos a la escuela y Bella se quedaba con Esme. Era grandiosa se adaptaba muy rápido, mucho más que cualquiera que haya conocido, aunque pasaba mucho tiempo sola en su cuarto, o con Alice, hasta con Rosalie, menos conmigo, tan solo me miraba de reojo y me hablaba lo justo y necesario. Tampoco yo hablaba mucho con nadie, pasaba más tiempo en la habitación tendido en la cama escuchando música, los días lindos salía a correr y había decidido aprender coreano, un idioma que nunca me llamó la atención, pero me llevaba tiempo. Estaba entretenido aprendiendo la ubicación correcta de las letras en cada símbolo cuando tocó a mi puerta. Abrí de la forma más desinteresada que pude.

-Bella, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Hola, quería saber si puedes prestarme un libro, ya leí los que me interesaban de la biblioteca y sé que tienes más aquí.- Su expresión era extraña, aunque parecía costarle un poco hacer ese simple pedido.

\- Seguro, pasa. ¿Qué te interesa?

-¿Puedo ver que tienes?- la guié hasta la biblioteca, una de las paredes me mi cuarto tenía de lado a lado estantes de libros

-Saca los que gustes

Me senté nuevamente en el escritorio con mis apuntes, aunque no me concentraba en absoluto. Mientras leía los títulos movía la cadera de lado a lado, se mordía los labios y el dedo, era muy gestual para un vampiro, y muy sexy… me di un golpe mental ante este pensamiento, no era correcto que pensara así mucho menos estando los dos solos en la habitación. Tomó uno de los libros, Historia de dos ciudades, uno de mis favoritos, y comenzó a leer el resumen. Se dio la vuelta y me lo mostró.

-¿Qué tal este?- preguntó

-Uno de mis favoritos- le contesté

-¿Y ahora cual estás leyendo?- se acercó a ver que había en el escritorio- ¿Coreano?

\- ¿Hablas?- le pregunté

-No, solo entiendo algunas palabras- la miré asombrado- Tuve mi época de doramas cuando era chica, de los históricos o de acción más que nada- y torció la boca

-Aha- me limité a contestar

\- ¿No vas a decir nada?- la miré sin saber de qué hablaba- Te ríes de que lea clásicos y no de esto, me parece raro.

\- No me reí de que leas clásicos

-Seguro- dijo con sarcasmo- ¿me lo prestas entonces?- dijo levantando el libro

-Si claro- apenas contesté se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la puerta.

-¿Bella?

-¿Si?- respondió girándose

-¿Podríamos hablar un rato?

-Estábamos haciendo eso- dijo con ironía

-Sabes a que me refiero

-Ok- dijo entrando de nuevo

* * *

Hola chicas! es lunes! día de actualización "obligatoria" jaja

Bueno, aquí el nuevo capítulo, sin título porque no se me ocurrió nada jajajja. El siguiente "la charla", no es que vaya a ser el titulo solo que las cosas van a empezar a cambiar un poco, no quise hacer muy largo la falta de relación entre Edward y Bella porque suele ser lo que todos esperan, no es que se lleven bien y se enamoren en el próximo capítulo pero por lo menos va a haber más que contar. Si se les ocurre un titulo para el cap avisen jeje.

Con respecto a los ajedrez, no le lleven el apunte si no les gusta, fue solo un suicidio de juego el que cometió Bella en el primer partido, aprovechado por alguien que la tiene muy clara. Y "tablas" sería un empate, que puede ser por distintas causas y hasta propuesto por un participante, en este caso, se ve que quedaron trabados en unos movimientos repetitivos por lo que si o si tenía que ser tablas, no porque Edward se lo ofreciera.

Y doramas para los que no saben son series coreanas. Uno de los históricos que más me gusta es "Faith" (con Lee Min Ho) por si a alguien le interesa verlo =P

Gracias CaroBereCullen, Milagros Ramirez, Natuchi 23, chovitao, isaCullen 2008, luz Gabriela, alejandrawar y lia por seguir la historia! Y sii lia ya viene lo más interesante! Gracias x tus reviews me encanta!

P/d: ninguna me avisó que había escrito mal el nombre de Stephanie, me quería morir cuando lo vi, y no sé como se cambia :s si alguna sabe me dice xfa!), en mi defensa estaba rindiendo y con la cabeza en otro lado y por ahí se me hace lío la ortografía idiomas y demás jjajajaj

xoxo


	6. Capítulo 5

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer! La trama es mía =P

 **Capítulo 5: la charla** (ok si después de todo le puse ese nombre, ando corta de imaginación y son las 4 a.m. -.- jajaj)

-Me odias, lo entiendo- ella no dijo nada, yo me senté en el sillón- quería pedirte disculpas, por todo…

-No es necesario.

-Que no cambie las cosas no significa que no sea necesario, te hice daño, y a tu familia, de verdad lo siento. Nunca fue mi intención, me resistí intenté irme, pero me seguiste… ¿Por qué?

-¿Ahora es mi culpa?- enarcó una ceja

-¡No!- me apresuré a decir- claro que no, solo que no lo entiendo, la mayoría evita acercarse, y después de lo que pasó en biología no pude entender la razón por la que me seguiste, deberías haber salido corriendo hacia el lado opuesto en vez de eso

-No entendía porque me odiaste tan fácilmente, ni te conocía, pero quería saber la razón

-Estabas enojada- recordé

-Mucho, no iba a permitir ese trato, aún más cuando tendría que verte la cara todos los días, quería aclarar las cosas, saber porqué me odiabas.

\- Para mí, parecías una especie de demonio convocado directamente desde mi infierno particular para arruinarme. La fragancia procedente de tu piel... Creí que me iba a trastornar. Necesité todo mi autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre ti en medio de esa clase llena de niños y…- tenía que contarle todo- y cuando pasaste a mi lado, podía haber arruinado en el acto todo lo que Carlisle ha construido para nosotros. No hubiera sido capaz de refrenarme si no hubiera estado controlando mi sed durante los últimos... bueno, demasiados años. En esa única hora, ideé cien formas diferentes de engatusarte para que salieras de clase conmigo y tenerte a solas. Las rechacé todas al pensar en mi familia, en lo que podía hacerles. Tenía que huir, alejarme antes de pronunciar las palabras que te harían seguirme…

-Y yo te seguí sin que dijeras ninguna- asentí con la cabeza

-Estaba enfurecido, yo trataba de hacer lo correcto y tu me seguías, tentándome. Entonces tropezaste, pude seguir la trayectoria que iba a hacer tu cabeza y ser atravesada por un hierro, y sin pensarlo te detuve antes que te hicieras daño. Estar tan cerca, sintiendo tu calor contra mi cuerpo y el aroma proveniente de tu garganta me hicieron perder la cabeza, y no pude evitarlo…- quedamos los dos en silencio

-Pero no me mataste, ¿no era tan bueno el sabor después de todo?- dijo intentando bromear aunque no se notó en su cara

-Peor, mucho peor… nunca probé nada igual, enloquecí, no existía nada más, solo el placer que eso ocasionaba-cerré los ojos fuertemente para bloquear el recuerdo- lo siento estoy hablando de ti…

-¿Entonces como te detuviste? Me dijo Alice que como paraste a tiempo me convertí en vampiro también

-Logré escucharla, a Alice, pidiéndome que me detuviera porque iba a matarte, y no sé cómo, en un instante de lucidez, solo me alejé. No podía creer lo que había hecho.

-Ah- fue todo lo que dijo

-Lo más sensato hubiese sido matarte, lo siento de nuevo, solo trato de ser honesto; pero no podía hacerlo, por lo que dejamos que se extendiera la ponzoña y aquí estas.

-Ya veo, no era exactamente lo que tenía en mi mente. Aunque no quita que me alejaras de mi familia y ellos estén sufriendo.- bajó la cabeza y suspiró- Quisiera poder verlo, a Charlie

\- Puedes verlo, de lejos, pero él no puede verte, nadie debe verte, ¿eso lo entiendes no?

-Ya me lo dijeron muchas veces- reconoció cortante

-No es por nosotros que lo decimos ¿lo sabes también?, son muchas las razones, pero cada una de ellas terminaría por hacerte daño

-¿No es por el tratado y que deban irse?- me retó

-¿Los Vulturi?

-Cierto, también

-De todos modos no es porque debamos irnos, si te reconocen, y están los lobos, te matarían. Si te acercas a tu padre, además de exponer el secreto, podrías no contenerte y lastimarlo, lo que te dolería aún más. Si te viera, aunque sea de lejos, se obsesionaría y no podría seguir adelante.

-Nunca le haría daño

-No puedes saberlo, yo también pensé que nunca más mordería a alguien, y aún así…

-Bueno ya veo que de todos modos no puedo verlo. Gracias por el libro.- Dijo en tono neutro y se fue.

Esa fue la conversación más larga que tuvimos, aún juntándolas a todas en una sola. No sé por qué me molestaba tanto, con Rose tampoco hablábamos mucho, ella se había enojado conmigo con poco tiempo de conocernos y pasó mucho tiempo hasta que hablamos, aunque sabía la razón de su enojo no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, por lo que simplemente no nos dirigíamos la palabra, después que llegó Emmett las cosas cambiaron. Aunque siempre fue difícil nuestra relación, nunca me molestó verdaderamente, pero ahora era distinto, solo quería poder pasar más tiempo con Bella, se sentía bien, aún entre la marea de remordimiento, y demás que también sentía.

-Knock knock!- dijo Alice desde la puerta- vi salir a Bella, ¿Todo bien?

-¿No lo viste ya?

-No exactamente, pero tuve una nueva visión….-esperé que siguiera, pero no lo hizo, ni me dejó verlo

-¿Qué?- sonrió y me dejó verla

Estábamos sentados en el taburete del piano, yo tocaba y Bella mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-Parece que las cosas van mejor, asique… ¿de que hablaron?

-Solo le pedí disculpas y le expliqué lo que pasó, pero eso no cambia nada

-¿Por qué? ¿de donde sacas eso?

-Ella me lo dijo

-Bueno el cambio de mi visión demuestra que está equivocada.

-Solo estaba escuchándome tocar el piano, no es la gran cosa- trataba de convencerme a mí mismo de eso, lo cierto es que el vernos así me había dado esperanzas. ¿Esperanzas de qué?, ya ni sé lo que pienso…

-Si tu lo dices…

-¿Qué Alice?

-Creo que hacen linda pareja

\- ¿Soñando despierta hermanita?

-¿Vas a apostar contra mi?- no respondí- Por cierto, antes de la visión de Bella y verla saliendo de tu cuarto, en realidad estaba por avisarte que va a haber tormenta ¿juegas?

-¡Claro!- eso sería genial, hace tiempo que no había tormenta eléctrica

-Buenísimo, voy a avisarle a Bella ahora, va a ser su primera vez- y salió bailando.

Nos reunimos en el claro donde acostumbrábamos a jugar, era más del doble de un estadio de beisbol, pero aún así nos quedaba chico.

-Ya va a ser hora, ¿cómo quedan los equipos?-dijo Alice- Mujeres vs Hombres ahora que estamos parejos, Esme no necesita hacer de árbitro.

-Bueno en realidad… yo casi mejor los observo desde aquí- respondió Bella

\- Ohh vamos hermanita!- se quejó Emmett

-¿Por qué no?- esta vez fue Jazz

-Es que… los deportes no se me dan muy bien

Todos estallamos en carcajadas

-Pero si eres un vampiro ahora, podrías ganar en las ligas mayores siendo el único integrante del equipo- dijo Emmett entre risas

-Que diablos, pues hasta me había olvidado de eso- respondió y nos reímos aún más- juguemos- saltó entusiasmada, era increíble.

El juego fue muy entretenido aunque ganaron ellas, yo me entretuve cuando Bella quedó de pitcher, salí tarde a terminar mi carrera y claro que quedé fuera, los chicos no estuvieron muy felices, usualmente como soy el más rápido cuentan con mis puntos para ganar el juego. Bella se lució y estaba verdaderamente feliz, asique no me importaron los comentarios de Emmett.

Volvimos a casa bromeando Emmett quería luchar con Bella otra clase de "revancha" pero ella no parecía muy convencida al respecto, de seguro el tamaño de Emmett la intimidaba, aunque Emmett erra muy fuerte aún creo que Bella podría serlo más aún siendo neófita, de todos modos yo tampoco estaba preparado para verlo realmente.

-Acepta la derrota Emmett!- le respondía Bella

-Ohh vamos ¿qué tienes miedo? No voy a hacerte daño- trataba de provocarla él

\- Para nada, pero mejor lo dejamos para otro día, ahora necesito una ducha, tengo barro por todos lados- rió ella, era cierto, todos estábamos llenos de barro, a excepción de Rose que no sé cómo logró mantener su cabello limpio.

Apenas llegamos fui directo a darme una ducha y cambiarme por ropa limpia/nueva, ya que el diablillo de mi hermana, por más que le pedía que dejara mi guardarropa en paz, insistía en regalar la ropa que apenas tenía uso y simplemente reemplazarla por nueva, aunque logré quedarme con un par de cosas que de verdad me gustaban, y según ella como me quedaban muy bien accedió a dejarlas.

Una vez limpio bajé al salón estaba desierto, por lo que me senté en el piano y comencé a tocar, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y se sentía bien. Me dejé envolver por la música, sin pensar en nada más. Después de no sé cuando tiempo tocando sentí una mano en mi hombro.

\- No sabes lo feliz que me hace oírte tocar de nuevo- me dijo Esme con ternura

No la había sentido entrar, tampoco a Bella que descubrí que estaba sentada en un sillón con un libro en las manos, aunque su cabeza ligeramente volteada hacia nosotros.

\- ¿Podrías…?- comenzó Esme

-Seguro- le respondí palmeando su mano que aún seguía en mi hombro y comencé a tocar.

Carlisle también bajó tan pronto comencé y tomó a Esme en sus brazos. Eso me hizo feliz, después de tantos años su amor seguía exactamente igual, bueno no tan igual, ahora se amaban aún más. No dejaba de observar a Bella que lucía compenetrada en su libro, aunque no había pasado ninguna página, al final se rindió y dejó el libro sobre su regazo para mirar hacia el piano, como ella me veía tuve de desviar mi mirada para que no me pillara viéndola también.

-Gracias, hace tanto que no la escuchaba, tal vez deberías grabarla así no tengo que esperar que mi compositor favorito este de humor para poder oírla- dijo Esme con picardía, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro; me sentí culpable por privarla de ello, ya no dejaría pasar tanto tiempo sin tocar de nuevo…

-¿Tu escribiste eso?- dijo en todo agudo Bella, los tres la miramos, estaba claramente sorprendida, eso me gustó al mismo tiempo que me ofendió un poco

\- Si, la compuso inspirada en nuestro amor- dijo sin quitar los ojos de Carlisle, que alzó la mano y la puso en su rostro acariciándola

-Wow- respondió Bella- es hermoso- eso me hizo sonreír.

* * *

holaaaaaaa! Otro capítulo más! y actualicé antes de tiempo no? ya que todos se pusieron a actualizar esta noche no que quise quedar atrás jajajjajajajaj

He de decir que salvo por lia que es incondicional no estoy recibiendo reviews y eso me da a pensar que no les está gustando la historia =( se que va un poquito lenta, pero sabiendo lo terca que es Bella no me pareció que de un día para el otro caiga rendida en brazos de Eward XP después de semejante situación, aparte hay que ver que te pase eso x más hot que sea el vampiro en cuestión jajajaja pero si les parece y quieren que vaya más rápido me dicen y acelero la cosa =P de hecho hace semanas que tengo escrito el capítulo al que hace referencia la visión de Alice, pero falta un poco para eso =)

Anyway… las quiero! Xoxo!


	7. Capítulo 6: revelacion

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y todo lo que no reconozcan es mio -.-

 **Capítulo 6: revelación**

 _Y llega el momento en que se confunde el tiempo,_

 _¿Qué son los años cuando siento tu esencia?_

 _Cuando nunca imaginé que me hicieras falta,_

 _Porque aún no lo sabía;_

 _Porque recién siento cordura al perderme en tu sonrisa._

 _Ivanna Lange_

Llevaba una semana desde aquella plática con Bella, ahora habíamos armado una nueva tácita rutina, todas las noche, antes que todos se fueran a dormir, me sentaba al piano e interpretaba un par de melodías, ella parecía disfrutarlo, mas lo hacía en silencio sentada en el sillón con su libro en las manos; le había prestado un par más ya que Bella los devoraba. Luego, sin más, cada uno se retiraba a su habitación como siempre.

Este fin de semana habíamos programado para ir a cazar más lejos, Emmett estaba desesperado por un oso pardo y Bella estaba muy intrigado sobre ello, quería verlo jugar con la comida y quizá atrapar alguno también, aunque esa parte me inquietaba un poco, aunque sabía que era ridículo.

Salimos el jueves luego de la escuela, pasamos a recoger las cosas y tomar el jeep de Emmett, luego directo a Goat Rocks.

Todos estábamos emocionados, hace tiempo que no hacíamos una salida de caza así. Apenas llegamos hicimos un reconocimiento del lugar teniendo más cuidado del usual para que no haya ningún humano cerca, supuestamente por Bella, nadie me escuchó cuando les dije que tenía suficiente autocontrol ya que hasta en su primera salida pudo resistirse, ahora sería pan comido.

Dejamos que Emmett fuera primero, queríamos entretenernos viendo pelear con el oso, parece que le resultaba divertido ver que ahora no podía hacerle nada cuando de humano casi lo mata, de cualquier modo, resultaba gracioso verlo jugar así. Sentí una risa melodiosa que venía de mi lado, Bella estaba fascinada viendo el intercambio de zarpazos, resultaba increíble verla disfrutar así cuando hace tan poco renegaba de lo que éramos, por más que no quería hacerlo tan evidente, era notorio cuando se encerraba en su cuarto y sollozaba por más que no pudiera llorar, Alice tenía que arrastrarla para salir, yo prefería no aparecer para hacérselo más fácil; pero aquí estaba ahora disfrutando con toda la familia, incluso conmigo ahí.

Una vez Emm clavó sus dientes cada uno siguió a lo suyo. Bella encaró uno grande yo me quedé paralizado, siguiendo cada movimiento. Fue sin vueltas, saltando desde un árbol sobre el enorme animal y cayendo, con mucha gracia, sobre su espalda, envolviendo sus torneadas piernas para sujetarlo firme, sosteniendo al mismo tiempo los brazos para que no la agarrara; entonces acercó su rostro al cuello del oso y clavo sus dientes, comenzando a sorber. A medida que lo hacía el animal dejó de luchar y se desplomó en el suelo, acomodándose ella a la nueva posición para terminar de alimentarse. Cuando finalizó se irguió, pasó la lengua por sus labios y con el índice y el pulgar terminó de limpiar, desde las comisuras, su boca. Suspiró y yo lo hice también.

- _Vaya parece que alguien está enamorado-_ me dijo Alice en su mente, solo le hice cara de que no sabía de que estaba hablando, porque no lo sabía… ¿O si? Y seguí caminando, hacia Bella.

-Wow ese fue uno grande, ¿aún tienes sed?- le pregunté, ella sonrió

-Creo que con eso estoy bien, sabe mucho mejor de lo que acostumbro a cazar, aunque no quise divertirme como Emm- dijo riéndose

-¡Que aburrida!- saltó el susodicho

-¡No a todos no apetece jugar con la comida!- contestó ya con la atención en Emmett

-¿No tendrás miedo?

-Sé que no puede hacerme nada

-Eso no quita que igual puedas tener miedo- respondió el y siguieron bromeando, yo me fui a hacer mi caza antes que todos terminaran.

Fue mejor de lo que esperaba, mientras trataba de encontrar otro oso sentí la esencia de un puma, mi favorito, lo alcancé y fui por cualquier otra cosa que encontrara.

Volvimos a casa riendo y bromeando como siempre, aunque cada risa de Bella causaba estragos en mi interior. ¿Habré sido tan ciego que no lo noté antes? Ahora que me abría a esa posibilidad parecía ser todo más intenso, no prestaba atención ya a lo que decían, intentaba descifrar lo que ocurría dentro de mí.

-¿ _Edward?-_ miré a Jasper _\- ¿Por qué tanta confusión? yo lo veo muy claro-_ agaché mi cabeza.

¿Por qué todos lo veían tan claro menos yo? Espera… ¿Bella también se había dado cuenta? Oh no no, recién nos estábamos llevando mejor, ya casi me toleraba un poco, si se daba cuenta se alejaría otra vez. Pero ¿qué podía hacer?, tratarla como al resto de las persona solo haría que me odia más, porque, siendo realistas, no soy la persona más simpática, pero debía dejar de mirarla tanto eso seguro. Me quedé absorto en mis cavilaciones mientras llegábamos y todos se iban a bañar, yo fui hacia el lado contrario adentrándome en el bosque.

¿Ahora qué haría? Si estaba enamorado de ella no había vuelta atrás, siempre, para todo el resto de mi existencia me sentiría de aquella forma con Bella, lo que era muy malo ya que ella me odiaba. ¡Maldición! ¿Es que alguna vez algo me saldría bien? Entonces escuché su voz

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo..- si fui muy obvio dios!- solo vine a pensar.- levantó las cejas y me miró con sus hermosos ojos, el rojo poco a poco se iba lavando, pero aún era rojo.

-Eso suena lógico para cualquier otro con vos en la casa, pero teniendo en cuenta que nadie puede leer tu mente no había necesidad…- si se dio cuenta… ¿y no se está alejando?- Bueno… como sea, Esme me mandó a ver qué te pasaba- oh bueno ahí está la razón por la que está aquí, no es yo pensara que le interesaba o algo.

-No es nada vamos- y partimos hacia la casa, al llegar al río se detuvo mirando el agua, y suspiró- ¿Qué pasa?

-Aún no se va

-¿Qué cosa?

-El rojo, me hace parecer un monstruo, no me gusta, Alice dice que lleva tiempo, pero vos también los tenías rojos y hace tiempo que son dorados.

-Es porque eres neófita, es por tu propia sangre humana, no por alimentarte, los primeros meses tarda en desvanecerse, pero ya están más claros ¿lo notaste?- dije para levantarle más el ánimo, sabía lo que sentía también pasé por eso y más de una vez.

-Si…- fue más un susurro y seguimos corriendo.

Entré por la ventana para pasar directo a la ducha, Bella se rió pero hizo lo mismo, por la de su cuarto claro.

Cuando terminé de vestirme bajé al salón. Emmett estaba con la computadora en las piernas y gritó.

-¡La tengo!

-¿Que tienes que?- pregunté

-La película para hoy!

A él le gustaba ver las películas de terror, más aún si tenían vampiros involucrados y si era mala mejor, se descostillaba de la risa. Claro que todas eran malas, ninguna se acercaba a la realidad, afortunadamente, y otras eran totalmente bizarras, como esta…

-¡La chica vampiro contra la mujer frankenstein!- grito- ya terminé de bajarla- aunque la venden por e-bay también…

-¿En serio Emmet?- preguntó Rose con sarcasmo, era increíble la paciencia que le tenía por más que a veces no parecía.

-¡Si!¿quieres que la compre?- Rose suspiró

-Solo conecta el HDMI, ni se te ocurra gastar 20 dólares por ese bodrio

-Pero aún no la viste

-¡ La chica vampiro contra la mujer frankenstein Emm!- dijo como si fuera algo obvio y lo era…

De todos modos nos sentamos a verla, y "sobrevivimos" al ataque de risa claro, Emmett de tanto reírse se golpeó con la mesa, lo que hizo que nos riéramos aún más con lo que Bella se cayó del sillón asique solo reímos más fuerte si acaso era posible. Nunca antes me había reído de esa forma, y Bella seguía despatarrada en el piso a las carcajadas, lo que me daba más felicidad aún, podía aceptar el que ella no me quisiera si pudiera verla así de feliz cada día. Terminó la película sin que le prestáramos mucha atención, seguíamos riendo. Luego nos fuimos a las habitaciones, como siempre.

Tomé uno de mis CDs y lo coloqué en el equipo. Me tiré en la cama a escuchar la música, la verdad no sé porqué me negué tanto a comprarme una cama, de verdad era cómoda aunque fuera solo ese el uso que le diera, aunque podría imaginar…y golpearon la puerta, antes de que mi mete tome caminos que no debía. Pasa, dije sin prestar mucha atención la música tapaba todos los sonidos de afuera, era justamente la idea, pero me llegó su olor. Permanecí tirado en la cama y sin moverme un milímetro, controlando las emociones que me generaba que ella fuera a mi cuarto. Abrió la puerta, la cerró tras de si y se quedó ahí parada.

-¿Ya terminaste los libros? Pasa, busca el que quieras.- le dije, a eso se limitaba todo nuestro contacto cuando me buscaba voluntariamente, solo para que le preste otro libro y devolverme con el que había acabado.

-En realidad, me preguntaba…- ahora si la miré incorporándome en la cama.

-¿si Bella?- si no era por los libros… ¿qué querría?

-¿Puedo quedarme esta noche aquí?- me quedé paralizado, de haber tenido un corazón que funcione no estoy seguro si se hubiese parado o comenzado a latir estrepitosamente.

* * *

Bueno bueno… siii es lunes, por más que haya actualizado antes no puedo con mi genio ajajajaj es más corto pero porque quedaba mejor terminarlo aquí, ya estoy escribiendo el que sigue asique espero actualizar durante la semana de nuevo =)

Dianapayan67 gracias por seguir la historia!

Isa que bueno que todavía te gusta! xp

Lia gracias! Espero que no te quedes sin internet jajajajajjaj

Ahhhh y se dieron cuenta que no está apareciendo casi Alice?… ya adivinaron por que?

Las quiero! xoxo


	8. Capítulo 6 continuación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, todo el resto que no reconozcan es mio =)

Si si yo misma no aguanté y aquí les traigo la continuación de revelación (cap 6) cortín cortín pero cierra la idea.

 **Capítulo 6: continuación**

 _-En realidad, me preguntaba…- ahora si la miré incorporándome en la cama._

 _-¿si Bella?- si no era por los libros… ¿qué querría?_

 _-¿Puedo quedarme esta noche aquí?- me quedé paralizado, de haber tenido un corazón que funcione no estoy seguro si se hubiese parado o comenzado a latir estrepitosamente._

¿Escuche bien? Obvio que escuche bien, soy un vampiro, pero quizá estoy soñando despierto, eso es, lo he imaginado, no puede estar parada esa beldad en mi puerta pidiéndome quedarse esta noche; pero ahí está mordiendo su labio nerviosa, ¡esperando que le responda!, me golpeé mentalmente.

-Seguro, solo estaba escuchando música

-Gracias. Me gusta Aerosmith, no lo habías puesto antes- seguía parada a un paso de la puerta, no podía quedarse toda la noche ahí.

-Ven aquí, es mejor que quedarte ahí parada- le dije corriéndome y dejándole lugar, ella dudó primero pero se acerco despacio y se acostó a mi lado- Eso es , no te haré nada, de todos modos aún eres más fuerte que yo.- los dos echamos a reír y luego quedamos en silencio.

28 centímetros nos separaban, su esencia inundó completamente mi cuarto y mis sentidos, olía tan bien, a flores, como a lavanda y a fresas, ahora de un modo bueno, aunque también endemoniadamente atrayente. Quisiera rozar sus dedos su brazo, acariciar su rostro y esos hermosos y rellenos labios. Me forcé a no mirarla, fue difícil, no solo no mirarla sino mantener las manos en mi lugar, me picaban quería tanto poder tocarla… Ella tampoco se movía y no sabía bien si quería que le hablase o no.

Había pasado una hora y no habíamos cruzado palabra.

-¿Bella?- le dije por fin

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo haces cada noche con los ruidos?- le pregunté y ella estalló en carcajadas y me sumé a ella.

-No es fácil, agoté todos los libros de Stephen King, Frosyth, Cooper y cualquier otro que no tenga nada que ver con los sonidos que escuchaba.- continuó riendo- muy sabio de tu parte las paredes así- dijo observando derredor, mi habitación bien podía pasar por un estudio de grabación estaba "insonorizada" tanto como era posible.

-Aún tengo que ignorar los pensamientos- le recordé

-Auch, eso es aún peor- dijo arrugando la nariz, si…fallé al no mirarla.

-Aha-le respondí.

Después solo seguimos hablando de libros y música, y mucho más silencio. Pero definitivamente fue una de mis mejores noches, amé pasar tiempo con ella y de esa forma tan íntima.

Bajamos a la mañana siguiente y nos sentamos frente al tele a ver las noticias, no pasados ni cinco minutos llegó Emmett.

-¡Hola Emmett!- le dije en cuanto apareció

-¡Hola! ¿Y que tal? ¿qué hicieron anoche?- dijo en tono jocoso

-Escuchamos música- respondió Bella levantándole una ceja, ¿vi bien? ¿Por qué ella haría eso?

\- ¿Y solo eso…?- dijo Emmett sugerentemente- ¿Ves? Ya dije que no te haría nada, ¿o si lo hizo?- continuó hacia Bella

-No no, cállate y cumple con tu apuesta Emmett, ¿1 mes recuerdas?- Emmett frunció la nariz. Espera espera… ¿apuesta? ¿o sea que Bella vino a mi habitación solo por una apuesta? toda mi felicidad se fue por el caño, realmente pensé que ella quería pasar tiempo conmigo, ¡que imbécil! ¿Por qué lo querría? Nunca me corrigió cuando dije que ella me odiaba y que nada iba a cambiar eso… realmente debería escucharme más a mí mismo, a la parte consiente y racional no a la soñadora…

* * *

Yyyyyyyy? Qué me dicen? Cómo va la cosa? vieron que cerraba la idea? Pobre Ed, de verdad solo era una apuesta?

Sisi Lia, Alice está tratando de evitar que Edward vea una visión que tuvo, pero en el próximo ya aparece, es un pelín menos entrometida que la de SM ajjajajaj

Las quiero! Xoxo!


	9. Capítulo 7: Lección de piano

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto es mio =)

Saben que descubrí? Que se puede ver cuanta gente entra a leer jeje (si, es mi primer fic) y vi que son un montón de lectores fantasmas ¡más de 180 wow!, me hace feliz, claro que sería ree lindo si se "dejan ver" jaja me gusta que opinen tengo la estructura general de la historia pero estoy empezando recién y soy muy inexperta, toda mi vida solo escribí poesía =P anímense con las criticas asi voy escribiendo mejor … Bueno les dejo el nuevo cap y sigo con la chachara abajo jejeje

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Lección de piano**

Ese día lo único que quería era estar solo, bueno no en realidad, pero la única compañía que quería no era posible, por lo que sí prefería estar solo.

No podía sentirme tan miserable, era los más normal que mis hermanos hicieran apuestas, la mayoría de ellas a mi costa, pero esta vez era diferente; primero puntualizando que fue Bella la involucrada y por otro lado que me hizo tener las esperanzas que yo tanto me había negado, solo para después hacerlas añicos. Era verdaderamente patético, parecía más un voluble adolescente que la persona debía ser con más de cien años. Me fui a correr, eso siempre me hacía sentir mejor; estuve corriendo por ahí por un par de horas y luego me trepé al árbol más alto desde el cual podía divisar la casa.

Como siempre no podía pasar mucho tiempo solo, Alice me encontró tan pronto me acomodé en la rama. A decir verdad mi hermana no estuvo actuando de lo más normal estos días…

-Alice- le dije

-Hola

-¿Que viste?- le lancé directamente, la única razón por la cual ella actuaba así era cuando no quería que me entere de algo

-Mmmm bueno, ya te enteraste de la apuesta

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? Podrías haberme ahorrado el sentirme como un idiota ahora

-Lo sé, pero no lo siento- la fulminé con la mirada- verás, no tenía que afectar nada de lo que pasó anoche, Bella tenía que darse cuenta y para eso no tenias que modificar tu comportamiento.

-¿Darse cuenta d e qué?- pregunté ya algo nervioso de la dirección de la charla

-De que le gusta pasar tiempo con vos por empezar, por eso fue lo de la apuesta, con lo terca que es no iba a dejar que le dijeran que era una miedosa, Emmett le dijo que le daba miedo estar cerca tuyo, y que no se animaría a pasar todo una noche en tu habitación. Ahora Emmett no puede hacerle más bromas sobre ustedes en todo un mes, lo siento pero de seguro se desquita con vos jajajaja

-¿Ella te dijo algo?- ahí estaba yo otra vez albergando esperanzas…

-Aún no, ya vamos a hablar cuando salgamos de caza solas hoy, pero podemos verificarlo ahora…- enarqué una ceja- vamos a dejarlos solos un rato así Jazz puede ver que pasa, aunque ya va notando cambios…

-¿Cómo?

-Claro, todas estas noches se queda a escucharte tocar el piano, eso la relaja y se siente a gusto, dudo que si te odiara como decís sentiría eso.

-Le gusta la música- dije sin querer seguir aumentando la fe

-Si no quieres verlo es cuestión tuya, pero no andes como alma en pena después- dijo altanera, dio un salto y se fue.

¿Sería posible? bueno anoche fue una apuesta, y muy buena para librarse de Emm, ¿pero en otras circunstancias lo habría hecho igual? Nos estábamos llevando mejor eso era cierto, Bella parecía más cómoda a mi lado, aunque seguía viendo la confusión en su rostro. De seguro le costaba aún, peo ya no rehusaba mi compañía como antes. Aunque no debía ilusionarme eso lo haría aún peor… pero era tan agradable pasar tiempo juntos, era un bálsamo para mi corazón, egoísta y masoquista si, pero no podía evitarlo era feliz cuando ella estaba a mi lado. Nunca antes había querido una companía distinta de la de mis hermanos, ni estar de alguna forma diferente con otra persona; pero ahora eso había cambiado, y lo deseaba más que nada.

En que quedaba al final no lo sé, pero volví a la casa y fui directo al piano.

Ella entró al salón cuando estaba sentándome en la banqueta. Si le gustaba escucharme tocar, yo tocaría todo el día para complacerla. Comencé a pasar los dedos por las teclas observándola, pensaba que tocar que sea de su agrado, hice un puente e inicié con el Nocturno en B flat de la op 9 de Chopin, sabía que ese en particular le gustaba.

Se acercó al piano apoyándose en el. La luz de los últimos rayos de sol entraban por los cristales y se reflejaba en su rostro, se veía hermosa. Era como un sueño.

\- Es precioso- dijo- debe ser genial poder interpretar algo así.

-¿Quisieras aprender? - largué sin pensarlo, pero si ella quisiera, podría enseñarle y así pasar más tiempo juntos. Mmm no se si esa parte le gustaría - Puedo enseñarte - arriesgué - tenemos mucho tiempo -sonreí mirándola a los ojos- claro, si tu quieres.- Rogué por dentro que aceptara. Miré hacia las teclas mientras continuaba tocando para que lo pensara y no se sintiera obligada ante mi mirada.

-Mmmm realmente no soy muy buena en el piano, mi mamá trató de mandarme a clases cuando era pequeña, fue un desastre- rió.

-Pero ahora tienes más destreza, aparte de tiempo de sobra para practicar- añadí.

-Tendrías que tener mucha paciencia conmigo- dijo presionando sus labios ¿eso era un sí?

-Creo que no habrá problemas con eso- con ella podía tener toda la paciencia del mundo- ¿Que dices?

-Supongo que si, no es que tenga muchas cosas que hacer tampoco- hizo una mueca

-Ven aquí- le dije corriéndome a un costado y tocando el espacio que dejaba libre a mi lado - sonreí para influirle más confianza.

Lentamente se sentó a mi lado y suspiró.

\- Bien, maestro, dígame que hago- dijo divertida. Yo sonreí feliz.

-¿Te acuerdas las notas?- asintió con la cabeza- bueno mira, puedes empezar por esta escala entonces- la reproduje para que ella pudiera imitarla.

\- ¿Así?- hizo lo mismo que yo- bueno, es más fácil que antes- rió y me uní a ella.

\- Muy bien, ahora esta- toqué y ella me imitó.

Seguimos así por varios ejercicios más. Parecía entusiasmada. Y yo también lo estaba.

Al finalizar el último me dijo- Bueno ya esta, ahora toca algo más.

-¿Que te gustaría escuchar Bella?- no pude evitar sonreír al pronunciar lentamente su nombre.

-Emmm. No lo sé. ¿Algo que no te haya oído tocar antes?- lo dijo como una pregunta.

-De acuerdo, hace mucho tiempo que no toco Rachmaninoff, ¿te gusta?

Miró a un costado y frunció los labios. Seguramente intentando hacer memoria. Adorable.

-No recuerdo que esté entre los que oía mi madre- dijo en voz más baja. - Adelante!- me animó a comenzar.

Puse mis dedos sobre las teclas y comencé a tocar Vocalise. Ella cerró los ojos . La observaba inhalar y exhalar lentamente, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Había tocad miles de veces esta pieza, no necesitaba concentrarme y sentir a Bella a mi lado no hacía más que inspirarme y darle aún más sentimiento.

Cuando terminé abrió los ojos y me miró como nunca antes... me dejó sin aliento. Siguió con la mirada en mis ojos, se acercó más y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no lo hizo y solo se quedó ahí respirando fuerte cerca de mí. Un escalofríos recorrió mi espalda y luego el calor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. Sentí como si mis órganos fueran de metal, y el potente imán de su cuerpo los atrajera, tratando de salir de mi. Era doloroso, necesitaba quitar esta distancia entre nosotros, fusionarme a ella para aplacar mi dolor. Me estaba volviendo loco. Respiré profundo y cerré los ojos para serenarme. Cuando la miré, y encontré sus ojos, se revolvió incomoda alejándose y miró hacia abajo abrazándose a sí misma. Si, seguro la incomodé de nuevo con mi intensa mirada. ¡Estaba haciendo todo mal! Bella nunca querría estar conmigo ¿En qué pensaba?! Ella solo trataba de ser amable por el bien de la familia y yo teniendo esta clase de pensamientos y sensaciones ¡Era despreciable! ¿Que está mal conmigo?

Sentí unos pasos en la puerta y el efluvio de Jasper. ¡Genial! Lo que necesitaba. Resoplé.

-Disculpa Bella, debo... salir un minuto. ¿Seguimos luego si? Lo hiciste bien.- ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Me paré y salí de ahí. Efectivamente estaba Jasper.

- _Wow! que fue eso Edward? Hasta a mi me cuesta respirar ahora._ -Dijo en su mente con una risa contenida.

-Oh! solo cállate Jasper!- Bufé fulminándolo con la mirada. Lo único que me faltaba era testigos de mis sentimientos y sensaciones en ese momento! Salí corriendo, necesitaba aire fresco, despejar mi cabeza, otra vez.

* * *

Hola hola! Estoy a full actualizando! Jajaja lo que pasa es que este finde me invitaron a ir a Tafí del Valle (un lugar muy bonito en el norte de Tucumán –Argentina) por lo que tenía que adelantar ya que tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes! Pero tantas actualizaciones seguidas es bastante para compensar si me demoro en la siguiente no?

Y que dicen? Se va poniendo más intensa la cuestión no? Edward esta hasta las manos jajaja y que hay de la reacción de Bella? Ya se deben imaginar no hace falta que les diga jajaj

Escuchen las canciones que puse, me enamoraron desde chiquita =P también soy fan de la música clásica y leer, y compartimos gustos con Bella, encontraré también un Edward? Jajajajaj ya estoy grande (tampoco tanto) pero no pierdo la esperanza jajaja

Lia si a mi también me dio pena Ed en el anterior pero ahora además de acalorado y dolorido esta mejor anímicamente XP

Marisa590 gracias! En cuanto tenga mejor conexión me paso x tu pag también

Nueva seguidora! MonniCullen! Bienvenida y gracias!

Las quiero! xoxo!


	10. Capítulo 8: avances?

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto es mio =)

* * *

…

- _Wow! que fue eso Edward? Hasta a mi me cuesta respirar ahora._ -Dijo en su mente con una risa contenida.

-Oh! solo cállate Jasper!- Bufé fulminándolo con la mirada. Lo único que me faltaba era testigos de mis sentimientos y sensaciones en ese momento! Salí corriendo, necesitaba aire fresco, despejar mi cabeza, otra vez.

 **Capítulo 8: Avances?**

Ahora con la cabeza más clara, realmente wow! Jasper lo expresó bien, ¿qué fue lo que paso? Eso fue… intenso, nunca sentí algo similar, y no puedo pensar siquiera que hubiese pasado si me quedaba dos segundos más, habría echado todo a perder, tenía tantas ganas de besarla, abrazarla, tocarla, no podía permitirme perder así el control; pero solo recordar su mirada, su cercanía saborear su aliento, me hacía perder la cabeza, aún no entiendo por qué me miró así, me hizo pensar que tal vez, y siendo muy optimista, ella también pudiera sentir algo por mi… no lo sé, no parece muy factible pero quien sabe, quizá debería preguntarle a Jasper después de todo…

Volví a la casa algo tarde, con la intención de habar con él, pero Esme me llamó cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Edward! ¿Te vas otra vez sin tocar para nosotros?- preguntó con ojos cálidos, venía haciéndolo a diario y ayer lo pasé por alto, ella realmente disfrutaba escucharme tocar

-Claro que no, vamos- la tomé por los hombros y fuimos hacia el piano, primero se paró a mi lado, y en cuanto llegó Carlisle se fue con él.

Comencé tocando su canción, luego seguí con Fantasie Impromptu, para entonces ya todos estaban alrededor de la sala, Bella incluida, ocupando su sillón, mirándome ahora directamente, sin aparentar leer. La pieza simplemente me encantaba y sin darme cuenta me encontré atrapado no solo por la música sino por los ojos de Bella; también, sin darme cuenta, nos habían dejado solos.

-Es impresionante, esa quiero aprender. En unos cuantos años claro- dijo riendo

-No es tan difícil- para nuestra condición no lo es tanto pues además de los bemoles la dificultad también estaba en la velocidad y para nosotros eso no era un problema.

-Si no es tan difícil, ¿entonces por qué los otros no tocan?

-No es que no sean nada, Carlisle también toca, pero no le apasiona tanto; también quise enseñarle a Esme y a Rose, pero digamos que ellas no tienen tanto tiempo libre para practicar como yo- me miró enarcando una ceja- todos están en pareja Bella…

-Oh- dijo comprendiendo a que me refería- ¿y podemos seguir con la clase?- buen cambio de tema, casi.

-No sé si sea la mejor idea, a esta hora prefiero encerrarme en mi cuarto a escuchar música hasta ensordecer o salir- dije riendo

-Oh- dijo de nuevo golpeándose dramáticamente la cabeza retándose por haberlo olvidado, no me importaría tanto si no fuese por escuchar eso estando cerca de ella, mala combinación- Bueno entonces…hasta mañana - tomó el libro que tenía al lado y se levantó dirigiéndose a la escaleras. No no no, no era esa mi intención, aún quería estar con ella, pero ¿qué le digo?

-Seguro- solté, ¿en serio? ¿eso es lo mejor que se me ocurrió? ¡Dios! algo les pasó a mis neuronas, no están haciendo sinapsis correctamente. No le molestaba pasar más tiempo conmigo ¿y yo solo le dije que no? Deberían darme un premio por eso, al más lento. He vuelto a la adolescencia eso es seguro.

Resignado me fui a mi cuarto, agarré un CD, el de Rammstein esta vez, necesitaba algo así para apaciguarme un poco. Puse LIFAD(*) a todo volumen y me tiré en la cama. Unos minutos después tocó la puerta y sin esperar a que responda la abrió. Me costó horrores pero me quedé en la misma posición aún mirando el techo.

-Pasa Bella- le dije tranquilamente, aunque no de dónde salió ese tono tan despreocupado- ¿Quieres quedarte?- pregunté mientras comenzaba a hacerme a un lado, rogando que dijera que si. No dijo nada, solo cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama. Mirándome.

-¿De Chopin a Rammstein?- dijo enarcando una ceja

-¿Te gusta?- ok eso salió en un tono extraño, ¿le estoy coqueteando? Ella solo rió

-Phil lo escuchaba, son buenos- uff menos mal que interpretó la pregunta de buena manera y no del tono sugerente que sonó, o solo decidió ir por el lado más simple. Se recostó a mi lado y cerró los ojos, suspirando- intenso, me gusta.- ¿y eso fue….?

-Si, lo son, también me gusta por eso- bueno por lo menos una respuesta coherente- no pareces una chica industrial (**)

-Lo mismo digo, aunque va con el estereotipo de vampiro

-Menos mal, porque no me gustaría parecer una chica- conteste, lo que nos hizo soltar una carcajada a los dos.

-Descuida no pareces una chica, y dudo que el beige vaya con el industrial, dijo mirando mi remera.

-El rosa menos- dije mirando el detalle que tenía su musculosa en el cuello. ¿Le estoy mirado el escote así descaradamente?

-No, no va- dijo mirándome a los ojos- Igual no es ropa que yo haya elegido.

-Idem- contesté riendo

-¿Hablas alemán?

-Si, vivimos allí por un tiempo- ella asintió con la cabeza

-Que es Bückstabü?(***)- me reí

-Bueno en realidad esa palabra no existe- me miró confundida- es un invento, Buchstabe es letra, sich bücken inclinarse y tabu bueno tabú jaja, libre interpretación, supongo que como dice Bückstabü, lo consigo, es desafiar la prohibición

-¿Cómo desafiarías tu prohibición?- si supiera…

-¿Mía en particular o como vampiro?

-Dije tuya, no nuestra…- "besandote" quise decirle, quise hacerlo, pero justamente es lo que no podía, solamente rocé su mano con la mía, una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, y ella alejó su mano.

-Mmm no lo sé, pero voy a pensarlo, ¿y tu prohibición?

-Es autoimpuesta, de cierta forma la vengo desafiando poco a poco- ok ¿y eso que quiere decir?

-¿Por qué? Digo, si es autoimpuesta tiene que haber una razón fuerte.

-Supongo que el porqué de la prohibición se debilitó y la razón para desafiarla aumenta

-Oh- no estoy entendiendo nada- ¿Sabes? realmente no te sigo

-Para ser un lector de mentes eres bastante malo- se rió

-Bueno ha de ser que confié demasiado en mi don y perdí la parte original

-Debe ser, mejor, me gusta que estés fuera de mi cabeza, sería vergonzoso- ¿vergonzoso por qué?

-Pensé que dirías molesto.

-También

Me quedé pensando en lo que quiso decir; se prohibía algo y le daba vergüenza que lo supiera, pero al mismo tiempo cada vez quería más hacerlo. Quisiera tanto que su prohibición fuera la misma que la mía, así podríamos hacerla trizas juntos, pero eso sonaba utópico, después de todo ni siquiera soportaba que roce su mano. Si solamente su toque me producía eso no podía imaginar lo que sería besarla, y mejor no intentarlo con ella a mi lado.

-Extraño dormir- me dijo después de una hora de silencio.

-Ya no recuerdo lo que es eso- le contesté

-No quiero pensar y estando despierta es todo lo que hago

-Entiendo…¿Sabes? intenté con la medición pero parece que con los vampiros no funciona, asique lo más perecido que encontré es concentrarme en la música o en la historia de un libro, aún puedo estar pendiente de casi todo pero mucho menos.

-Creí que ya lo habías logrado, a veces pareces desconectado del mundo.

-Mmm sumido en pensamientos ha de ser, "soñando despierto" pero no es exactamente lo que buscabas- dije riendo

-Ahh, ¿Y en qué piensas?- otra vez…

-Creo que eso te daría más ideas para pensar, mejor no- eso es bastante aceptable

-Ahora yo no te sigo

-Estamos iguales- le contesté

-Tramposo- eso me causó gracia, pero era mejor cambiar de tema, por las dudas.

-¿Quieres ir a pasear mañana?-

-¿A dónde?- contestó inmediatamente

-Al pueblo o a donde quieras.

-¿Puedo?- sonaba entusiasmada

-Desde el auto y algo camuflada, pero si.

-Si si Edward, eso me encantaría!- gritó levantándose en la cama y dando saltitos arrodillada. Se veía adorable y amaba escucharla decir mi nombre- ¿podemos ir hasta Seattle? No soy fan de Forks y ya que vamos a salir…

-Seguro, donde quieras, pero por más que esté nublado no podremos salir del auto, ya sabes, por las personas…

.-Entiendo, de todos modos quiero salir de aquí, la casa es preciosa pero..

-Estás aburrida- terminé por ella

-Si- dijo mitad en risa mitad suspiro

-De acuerdo linda, ¿a qué hora quieres salir?- ¿le dije linda? Ya no puedo ni controlar lo que digo. Bella me miró mordiéndose el labio para controlar una sonrisa.

-Emmm ¿me baño y podemos ir?- dijo ya mostrando todos los dientes.

-Claro- tan pronto como asentí se levantó y salió, paró agarrando el marco de la puerta y volvió su mirada.

-Gracias- dijo en un susurro y se fue.

Me desplomé en la cama, tenía que serenarme y mentalizarme para no arrojarme sobre ella. ¿Cómo es posible que pierda el control así a su lado? No pareció molestarle que la llame linda, pero si que la toque o la mire fijo… tengo que controlar esa parte, como si fuera tan fácil.

* * *

(*) LIFAD son las siglas del disco "Liebe ist für Alle da" de Rammstein

(**) Rammstein es metal-industrial, el estilo industrial es bastante rudo, todo negro en general, borcegos, cadenas, tachas, hasta mascaras de gas. Lo que ocasiona una "marea negra" cuando hay recitales.

(***) Bückstabü es uno de los tracks de LIFAD, B********, es el tema que está sonando cuando Bella le hace la pregunta. La explicación no es oficial R+ nunca explica sus letras, asique es solo mi interpretación =P

 **Como están? Perdón por la demora, pero ya les dije que podía pasar porque me iba de viaje, e internet me funciona mal, aparte estuve muy ocupada, y mi bebé empezó el materno, cuando se adapte tendré un poco más de tiempo para mi :p**

 **Se siguen sumando seguidores y eso me hace feliz =) gracias sol Brillante, Arii Cullen Styles y Milena691 por seguir la historia!**

 **Lia fue solo eso, esta todo bien gracias por preocuparte =)**

 **Cat! Por supuesto que voy a seguir la historia! Gracias por leer!**

 **Las quierooo, xoxo!**


	11. Capítulo 9: El paseo

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto es mio =)

Sisis perdón, es que me cuelgo leyendo en vez de escribir! Y hay historias realmente largas! Sin contar todas las que sigo ajjajaj igual les digo que ahora me senté a escribir y dejé de lado todo lo que tenía que hacer para cumplir jejejej

Por cierto, he decidido usar un lenguaje más "neutro" en la historia ya que solo tengo un lector de Argentina, y pues mi provincia en especial es un tema aparte, aparte del "vos" se usan tiempos compuestos y muchos términos no tan usuales. Asique aquí está mi intento de hacerlo más neutro… ajjajajaj (cualquier duda pregunten o cualquier sugerencia ya saben) Les dejo el Cap y sigo con la chachara abajo =P

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: El paseo**

-Lista!- dijo apareciendo en mi puerta, se veía encantadora con esa falda gris larga y su blusa azul, ese color le sentaba tan bien, y la blusa se adhería perfectamente a su cuerpo, resaltando aún más sus curvas... Y , para variar, estoy mirando demasiado su cuerpo, va a notarlo..

-Escoge la música, voy a pedirle algo a Alice

Salí directo al cuarto de mi hermana al mismo tiempo ella ya estaba abriendo la puerta con las cosas en la mano y una sonrisa enorme.

-Cuando estén volviendo va a salir el sol, hoy sería buen momento para un poco de contacto humano, ella tiene un control increíble.- Dijo al mismo tiempo que me mostraba una visión en la que entrábamos a una librería abarrotada de gente, ¿de la mano?, fruncí el seño y ella solo sonrió- no tengo lentillas tendrás que pasar por una óptica si quiere sacarse los lentes de sol, no se van a cruzar con nadie que la reconozca después de todo.

-Mi pequeña genio- me acerqué para darle un beso en la cabeza

-¡Suerte!- dijo Jazz desde adentro

-Gracias-respondí y volví a buscar a Bella

-¿Ya elegiste?- me mostró unos cuantos CDs

-¿Eso es para mi? – preguntó mirando lo que tenía en la mano

-Si, vas a tener que esconderte un poco- le di las cosas mientras hacía una mueca, ella rió

Pasamos el pueblo bajo su mirada atenta, Forks es pequeño no había mucho que ver, pero quería ver si aparecía su padre por ahí. Aparentemente su padre estaba dentro de la comisaría ya que su auto estaba aparcado afuera, dimos otra vuelta, pero seguía adentro por lo que decidimos seguir nuestro camino.

Fuimos conversando sobre música ya que Bella era la encargada de eso y seguimos compartiendo gustos musicales, yo pensé que era raro ya que pasaba de Dvorak a Rammstein, pasando por Sublime, The Avett Brothers, So What, Santana, David Garrett y muchos más, vale es una mezcla bastante extraña y que siquiera conociera a la mitad de los que le nombraba me llamaba la atención.

En la primera óptica de Seattle me bajé a comprar las lentillas, y volví tan rápido como pude con gente viendo pues no quería dejar sola a Bella mucho tiempo en su primera salida.

-¿Óptica?- Me había preguntado, yo solo le giñé un ojo y me bajé, cuando volví le estiré la bolsa.

-Para ti- ella la abrió curiosa

-Tengo buena vista gracias- yo me reí

-Creo que tus ojos pueden asustar un poco a la gente , póntelos

-¿Qué sentido tiene? Ya tengo los anteojos de sol- me hizo la contra como de costumbre

-Bella…- le dije mirándola fijamente, podía explicarle los planes pero no quería, ella solo me miró un momento pestañó y tomó la caja para ponérselos.

-Esto es muy incómodo- me dijo, volviendo a su color marrón de ojos, me gustaba mucho más

-Mírate- bajé el espejo de su lado para que lo hiciera.

-Wow, hasta parezco yo- me reí de su ocurrencia, pero si, se veía un poco, bastante, más "humana"

-Te ves bien, el rojo queda raro en ti

-Sii- me dijo con una expresión cómica, me eché a reir, ella también, ahora bajé los vidrios y seguí andando.

-¿Tienes sed?- le pregunté a tiempo que un grupo de gente rodeaba el auto en un semáforo

-Soportable

-¿Segura?

-Si

-¿Quieres bajarte del auto?- abrió grande los ojos- estoy seguro que esa librería será de tu agrado- se le iluminó el rostro cuando vio "The Elliot Bay Book Co."

-No estoy segura- dijo ahora preocupada

-Todo saldrá bien, yo estaré contigo- le sonreí para darle valor- aparte Alice ya vio que nada malo va a pasar

-¿En serio?- ahora su sonrisa era mucho más grande y se mordía el labio inferior tratando de ocultarla un poco quizá, dios esa boca! Tan solo ese gesto me hizo perderme, venía bastante bien.

Bajé del auto y fui hacia su puerta para abrirle, ella aún no se movía. Le estiré mi mano. Volvió a morderse el labio inferior y suspiró profundamente emitiendo un gemido, entonces me miró a los ojos y luego a la mano que tenía estirada hacia ella, presionó sus labios y la tomó. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo dejándome sin aliento, presioné su mano con fuerza tirándola hacia mí fuera del auto. Solo quería tomarla entre mis brazos y fundirme en ella. –Contrólate- me dije a mi mismo.

-Vamos preciosa- le dije giñándole un ojo y arrastrándola en el gentío. Con mi mano libre activé la alarma del auto y guardé la llave. Las descargas seguían fluyendo desde el contacto con su piel. –¿Estás bien?- le pregunté antes de entrar, el sitio estaba lleno de gente.

-Si, solo no me sueltes- me pidió, mi rostro se iluminó ante su pedido, tampoco podría hacerlo, hace tiempo que deseaba tomar su mano y no estaba listo para soltarla.

-¿Si se vuelve muy duro me dices si?, no quiero que te fuerces, en un ambiente cerrado es diferente.- solo asintió y entramos.

Presionó fuerte mi mano cuando la cálida esencia nos golpeó. La miré a los ojos y respiraba con dificultad, muy lento y profundo exhalando por la boca, había hambre en sus ojos podía verlo a través de sus lentillas. Pero esa respiración hacia verla tan…

-¿Quieres volver al auto?- le dije en susurros cerca de su oído, no que lo necesitara para que me escuche, solo quería acercarme a ella. Exhaló con fuerza y me miró respirando por su boca.

-Descuida puedo hacerlo- Y nos sumergimos en la marea de gente buscando nuevos libros, pasado ese primer momento y ahora con libros en sus manos se la veía más relajada, y feliz.

Terminamos con las manos llenas de libros.

-Mmmm bueno ¿cuáles llevamos?- yo hice como si no la escuchara y la empujé a la caja dejando los libros para que los cobren y tomando los que tenía en sus manos.-Edward…

-Shhh- la callé- a tu ritmo Bella no duran ni una semana- le dije con una mueca, aunque esperaba que le durasen mucho más eso significaría que está más cómoda y no se pasa todo el día leyendo.

-Hey también tengo mis lecciones de piano, ya no leo tanto…- mostré todos mis dientes ante ese comentario, pensaba pasar más tiempo conmigo que enfrascada en los libros.

Igualmente los llevamos a todos por más que Bella se quejara. Tome las bolsas con una mano y agarré a Bella con la otra, mentiría si dijera que la sensación que electrificaba mi cuerpo había desaparecido, con el contrario era aún más potente conforme pasaba el tiempo. Volvimos al auto para dejar las bolsas.

-¿Ya quieres irte o prefieres pasear?- le pregunté aún sin soltar su mano.

-Quisiera tomar un helado pero apuesto a que sabe fatal- dijo entre risas

-Definitivamente eso no te gustaría. Pero podemos caminar

-Seguro- y empezó a caminar, más rápido de lo normal, claro no le habíamos enseñado a comportar en público, por más que lo hiciera bastante bien, ella parpadeaba, respiraba, se movía y tenía gestos netamente humanos, pero en cuanto a velocidad y fuerza no se adaptaba del todo aún.

-Más despacio Bella- dije suavemente presionando su mano

-Ups- Aminoró el paso. Los hombres se la comían con la mirada, y yo la tiraba más cerca, pero al parecer ella ni se percataba o no le molestaba. –Mmm creo que nos miran mucho dijo ella.

\- Emmm si, lleva tiempo acostumbrarse a como nos ven los humanos, somos excelentes depredadores, todo en nosotros les resultaba atrayente, el aspecto, la voz, incluso el olor- me acerqué a su oído- además eres realmente hermosa Bella, no solo para los humanos.-abrió grandes los ojos, ¿la asusté?, miró hacia otro lado y se paró en una vidriera, era de artículos de camping y pesca, pero no sabía que eso le gustara.

-Es el hobbie de Charly- me explicó, justo un chico que estaba en el local se paró en la puerta y la desvistió con la mirada

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo preciosura?- le dijo en tono baboso, ella se sobresaltó, al parecer su mente estaba muy lejos.

-No, gracias- le contesté con educación pero mostrándole todos mis dientes de manera desafiante, el se estremeció y entró al local de nuevo

-¿Qué le hiciste? Parecía asustado

-Nada- puse mi cara más angelical, ella se rió negando con la cabeza y siguió caminando.

Cada vez había más gente, y bella se pegaba más a mi. No es que eso me molestara, pero indudablemente estaba incómoda ya.

-¿Ya quieres irte?- pregunté, ella asintió

-Creo que es mucho por hoy, arde bastante- asentí

-Vamos- y apuramos el paso hasta el auto- ¿Quieres ir a cazar?

-No, ya estoy mejor

-No tiene nada de malo que quieras hacerlo, es normal

-En serio estoy bien, fuimos hace 5 días solamente

-Por lo general los neófitos cazan varias veces a la semana- le informé

-¿En serio?- yo asentí- Pero en serio estoy bien, volvamos

-De acuerdo- dije y le toqué la mejilla suavemente con el dorso de mis dedos, el contacto con su piel quemaba y ella ligeramente inclinó la cabeza hacia mi mano. Otra cosa que no le molestaba que hiciera, tomé nota mental. Volviendo a Forks se despejó el cielo y Bella tubo que cubrirse con los anteojos y la chalina ya que el sol insidia de su lado tal cual dijo Alice

-Gracias por el paseo, la pasé bien- me dijo despacio, no sonaba muy convencida, un poco apagada quizá.

-Siempre que quieras, aunque ahora que sabes que puedes estar entre la gente Alice va a hacerte salir de compras, te o aseguro.- gimió, lo que me hizo reir.

-Eso es cruel

-Acostúmbrate, serás su juguete nuevo

-¿No vas a salvarme?- dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito, se estaba juntando demasiado con la otra enana, pero en ella se veía tan irresistible y sexy, tardé un poco en reaccionar.

-De cualquier cosa, excepto mi hermana, ni siquiera yo puedo con ese demonio en miniatura- ella soltó una carcajada y yo la seguí, ya llegábamos a casa y podía oír a Alice que nos estaba esperando- Hablando de demonios pequeños…- dije

-Oh- dijo Bella

-¿Yyyyyy? ¿Qué tal el paseo?- dijo guiñándome un ojo- Eres genial Bella, la próxima semana podemos ir de compras! Ya arreglamos las cosas con Rose, Esme también, ¡será salida de chicas!- la tomó del brazo y la arrastró a la casa escaleras arriba; Bella me miraba con cara de súplica, yo me encogí de hombros y me frunció el ceño.

-¡Volvieron! ¿Cómo estuvo todo?-preguntó Carlisle

-Genial fuimos a comprar libros, con muuucha gente en la tienda

-Impresionante

-Lo sé- orgulloso por el control de Bella, temía que sufriera su faceta de neófita pero parece no afectarla en lo más mínimo

- _Te ves feliz, ¿pasó algo más?-_ negué con la cabeza _\- ¿es porque se llevan mejor?-_ sonreí- _me alegro_

Esa noche después de tocar el piano subimos a las habitaciones, como de costumbre. ¿Volverá Bella esta vez? Quizá debería buscarla o haberle dicho antes que venga, no pasaron ni cinco minutos y ya extraño estar con ella, esto se me está yendo un poco de las manos. Recogí las bolsas de los libros que compramos y me dirigí al cuarto de Bella. Antes de golpear la puerta la escuché.

-¡Pasa Edward!

-Te traje tus libros- me miró extrañada con una blusa en la mano- Bueno así empiezas tu propia biblioteca

-¿Es una indirecta para que deje tus libros en paz?- ¿Qué?¿Cómo? no no, no es eso

-No, no- alcancé a decir, ella se rió de mi…

-Estoy bromeando, pasa, solo estaba acomodando la ropa.

-Estaba pensando…el cielo está despejado milagrosamente y conozco un lugar precioso para aprovechar una noche así ¿Qué dices?

-¿Eso sería un descaso esta noche para los oídos no?

-Definitivamente- sonreí

…

-¡A ver quien llega primero!- me gritó por el bosque, ella daba unos saltos impresionantes con su súper fuerza de neófito, pero yo aún así era más rápido. De todos modos dejé que se me adelantara un poco, solo un poco, y cuando estuvo en el claro la tomé por la cintura y caímos al suelo; me ingenié para voltearme y que fuera mi espalda la que dé en la húmeda hierba, ella volteó para poder apoyar sus manos en el piso, su boca quedó a escasos centímetros de mis labios, nuestra respiración cada vez que se agitaba más, y no justamente por la carrera. Pude sentir como cada terminación nerviosa se encendía en contacto con su cuerpo, y enviaba oleadas de calor a cada rincón del mío, encendiéndome completamente. Saboreaba su aliento y su mirada fija y llena de deseo trastornaba mi mente. Necesitaba acortar ese espacio entre los dos, lo necesitaba tanto que dolía.

* * *

Yyy? que dicen se animará esta vez Ed esta vez o achica nuevamente, maldito super autocontrol que tiene!

otra vez perdón, se que dije que la actualización era los lunes pero se me complicó ayer, estaba por subirlo pero a último momento se me ocurrió agregarle la última parte así empiezo tranquila el próximo y ya se me hizo tarde.

Que tal mi intento por usar un español más neutro? Jajaj avisen cualquier cosa! Cuando termine la historia voy a corregir los primeros, después de informarme como ajjaja

Me cuentan que les parece?

Las quiero! Xoxo!


	12. Capítulo 10: prime beso

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto es mio =)

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: el beso**

 _Pude sentir como cada terminación nerviosa se encendía en contacto con su cuerpo, y enviaba oleadas de calor a cada rincón del mío, encendiéndome completamente. Saboreaba su aliento y su mirada fija y llena de deseo trastornaba mi mente. Necesitaba acortar ese espacio entre los dos, lo necesitaba tanto que dolía._

Cerré los ojos inhalando y exhalando profundo, debía ser fuerte, por ella, la atracción era innegable, pero no quería hacerlo así, no quería que fuera algo netamente físico, después solo se alejaría de nuevo, y la amaba demasiado para permitirlo, si se alejara, me mataría, mataría lo poco de humano que queda en mi.

Recorrí su mandíbula apenas rozándola con mi nariz y suspiré. La tomé por la cintura, nos hice rodar primero para quedar sobre ella y luego me acosté a su lado. Ambos respirábamos profundamente, pero no dijimos ni una palabra al respecto.

-¿Es hermoso no crees?- le pregunté mirado el cielo completamente estrellado, allí lejos de todo se podía apreciar en su totalidad, plagado de puntos luminosos y una blanca luna nueva.

-Muy- respondió en un susurro, suspiró y la miré, ella cerró los ojos, frunció el ceño y los volvió a abrir. No podía quitar mis ojos de ella, se veía tan hermosa con la luz de la luna bañando su piel, estiré mis dedos buscando los suyos y tomé su mano, una sensación ahora familiar invadió mi cuerpo – ya, con esto debe bastarte- me dije intentando convencerme. Pasaron las horas y solo nos limitamos a apreciar el cielo, y yo a la belleza junto a mí, cada vez con menos pudor.

-¿Por qué me miras?- me preguntó de una vez

-Lo siento, es que eres realmente hermosa, ¿lo sabes?- se rió negando con la cabeza

-Lo supuse, no te ves a ti misma con claridad- declaré

-Me lo dice la persona que se cree un monstruo, tampoco tú lo haces si vamos al caso

-¿Qué debo ver?

-Tu alma

-No tengo

-Entonces yo tampoco- fruncí el ceño- ¿Lo ves?- negué con la cabeza

-Yo hice cosas horribles, maté gente y te hice daño a ti

\- Solo soy nueva en todo esto, no tuve oportunidad – quise interrumpirla pero comenzó a hablar de nuevo- ¿Si yo perdiera el control y me alimentara de alguien también pensarías que soy un monstruo?- negué

-No entiendes, yo lo hice adrede, llegó un momento en que me revelé contra Carlisle, contra el estilo de vida que llevábamos, no quería refrenar mi sed, entonces me fui, como podía escuchar los pensamientos me concentré en criminales, en evitar que dañaran otras personas, pero yo también me convertí en un monstruo por eso, no era mucho mejor que ellos, matando otras personas por mi propia satisfacción. Tengo mis dudas con respecto a nuestra naturaleza, pero se me dificulta a veces pensar que alguien como Carlisle, Esme, mis hermanos y tu, no posean alma, nunca hicieron nada para perderla, pero yo si lo hice, yo si estoy condenado.- se que la estaba alejando aún más, pero se lo debía, debía saber lo que era.

-Pues ese es tu punto de vista, ¿quieres saber el mío?- la miré asintiendo- pues creo que si tienes alma- enarqué una ceja- todos cometemos errores, pero te arrepentiste de ello sinceramente y eso cuenta. Sé que te odiaba al principio, no del todo, pero estaba confundida y necesitaba culparte, no podía ver más allá de ello. Lo siento.

-No tienes porque disculparte, tenías razón.-ella negó

-¿Sabes? Antes nunca sentí que pertenecía a ningún lado, mi mamá decía que tenía un alma vieja, pero en realidad no lo entendía, siempre con la misma sensación de estar en el tiempo y lugar equivocado, sintiéndome como una extraña a veces hasta en mi casa. –ella miraba el cielo mientras hablaba, no sabía bien donde quería llegar, pero era feliz escuchado el sonido de su voz- Hasta que pasó un tiempo después de la transformación, a medida que me fui adaptando me di cuenta que ya no me sentía así, estaba bien, digo, no me sentía perdida ni nada, comencé a disfrutar de todo y de mi nueva familia, sintiéndome parte de ella, como si siempre hubiese sido así, incluso esto –dijo levantando nuestras manos unidas- se siente correcto, por primera vez siento que estoy donde debo estar- estaba sin palabras- asique.. no hiciste nada malo, supongo que es algo que debía pasar- se encogió de hombros, yo trataba de entender sus palabas, ella no me culpaba, y ya no me odiaba….

\- ¿Entonces ya, ya no me odias?- pregunté incrédulo

-No

-¿En serio?- de verdad no podía creerlo

-En serio- dijo divertida, wow! Eso sí que es un alivio

-¿Y piensas que esto está bien?- le pregunté imitando su gesto al alzar nuestras manos

-Aha- contestó asintiendo con la cabeza

-Gracias- dije lentamente, no sabía que más decirle, no solo sacó un peso enorme de mí, sino que me estaba haciendo muy feliz.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?- preguntó divertida

-Porque me haces feliz- cambió su mirada por una con suma ternura y se acercó más a mí, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro; yo la envolví con mis brazos y permanecimos sin movermos otra inestimable cantidad de tiempo. La sensación de tenerla así llenaba de calidez mi frío cuerpo. Observamos el cielo en silencio, viendo como lentamente comenzaba a aclarar. Y unos ligeros rayos de sol comenzaron a hacer presencia.

-Supongo que eso significa que no tienes que ir a la escuela- me dijo

-Afortunadamente

-Si, aunque igual deberíamos volver, después de estar en el pasto sería lindo una ducha- mmm la ducha sonaba bien, pero no el tener que soltarla.

-¿Es una indirecta para que te suelte?- dije imitando su juego anterior, esperé pero no respondió, me alejé un poco para poder ver su rostro, pero aún sin soltarla, ella también me miró.

-¿Qué? Lo estoy pensando- me hizo reír- Vale igual vamos a tener que irnos- se incorporó rápidamente y comenzó a andar.

Pero… No no, no tan rápido, la tomé de la mano y con el mismo envión la traje hacia mi tomando su cintura con la otra mano. Otra vez tenía esa sensación de que ella era un imán tratando de extraer todos los órganos de mi cuerpo, pero esta vez no refrené mi necesidad de acortar esa distancia, no ahora, ya no podía. La pegué completamente a mi cuerpo y ella gimió, eso solo me encendió más y terminé de recorrer el último centímetro que separaba nuestros labios. Con apenas el primer roce mi corazón luchó por comenzar a latir de nuevo, sus labios eran cálidos, suaves, perfectos, su lengua tocó la mía y me perdí allí mismo. La presioné más contra mi cuerpo y sus manos se enredaron en mi pelo, jalando de él. Me apoderé aún más de su boca, y tomé su labio inferior entre mis dientes, tirando de él; se estremeció y apretó su cadera contra mí. Comencé a recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos, mientras descendía a besos por su cuello, bajando hasta su clavícula y subiendo nuevamente hasta atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja derecha. Gimió una vez más y me detuve, abrazándola con fuerza mientras nuestra agitada respiración se calmaba. Entonces, ya más tranquilo, tomé su rostro con una de mis manos y presioné suaves besos en sus labios, apoyando luego mi frente en la suya.

-Eso fue…- comenzó a decir ella

-Wow

-Si, wow- se mordió su labio y luego sonrió. ¿Cómo puedo amarla tanto?

-Ahora si podemos ir- le dije

-mjm- logró responder pero ninguno se movió, nos quedamos unos minutos más abrazados y luego emprendimos el regreso a casa. Pensé en la posible reacción de Alice, bueno no es que fuera tan difícil, de seguro estaría en la entrada gritando y dando saltitos…

Tal cual.

* * *

Buenooo siiii actualicé rápido, vieron que no soy tan mala? Yo odio esperar cuando queda así un cap jajajaj. La reacción de la familia la dejo para el próximo porque ya se me agotaron mis neuronas.

Que tal el primer beso? No sabía como hacerlo para que no sea taan cursi y empalagoso =P

Quiero saber que piensan porfis porfis porfis! Si?

Con la cuestión de actualizar rápido el anterior no te respondí lia! Sii tengo un bebé de casi año y medio =) y bueno si, todos nos colgamos a veces, ya leíste el cap anterior? Extrañé tu comentario, me gusta porque no se de donde sos pero a mi a veces me llegan tipo 2 am :p y si muchas veces estoy despierta leyendo =P

y Rossmery, muuuuchas gracias por seguir la historia!

Gracias a todos los lectores, aunque no me entere les agradezco por su tiempo de leer estas locas ocurrencias mias =P

Las quierooooo xoxo!


	13. Capítulo 11: Amor?

Bueno los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer ya lo saben

* * *

 _...Pero… No no, no tan rápido, la tomé de la mano y con el mismo envión la traje hacia mi tomando su cintura con la otra mano. Otra vez tenía esa sensación de que ella era un imán tratando de extraer todos los órganos de mi cuerpo, pero esta vez no refrené mi necesidad de acortar esa distancia, no ahora, ya no podía. La pegué completamente a mi cuerpo y ella gimió, eso solo me encendió más y terminé de recorrer el último centímetro que separaba nuestros labios. Con apenas el primer roce mi corazón luchó por comenzar a latir de nuevo, sus labios eran cálidos, suaves, perfectos, su lengua tocó la mía y me perdí allí mismo. La presioné más contra mi cuerpo y sus manos se enredaron en mi pelo, jalando de él. Me apoderé aún más de su boca, y tomé su labio inferior entre mis dientes, tirando de él; se estremeció y apretó su cadera contra mí. Comencé a recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos, mientras descendía a besos por su cuello, bajando hasta su clavícula y subiendo nuevamente hasta atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja derecha. Gimió una vez más y me detuve, abrazándola con fuerza mientras nuestra agitada respiración se calmaba. Entonces, ya más tranquilo, tomé su rostro con una de mis manos y presioné suaves besos en sus labios, apoyando luego mi frente en la suya._

 _-Eso fue…- comenzó a decir ella_

 _-Wow_

 _-Si, wow- se mordió su labio y luego sonrió. ¿Cómo puedo amarla tanto?_

 _-Ahora si podemos ir- le dije_

 _-mjm- logró responder pero ninguno se movió, nos quedamos unos minutos más abrazados y luego emprendimos el regreso a casa. Pensé en la posible reacción de Alice, bueno no es que fuera tan difícil, de seguro estaría en la entrada gritando y dando saltitos…_

 _Tal cual._

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Amor?**

Mientras Alice prácticamente brincaba, bueno no prácticamente, en realidad lo hacía, apareció Emmett, miró nuestras manos agarradas y enarcó una ceja.

-Iba a preguntar por qué desaparecieron anoche pero ya me doy cuenta…

-Emmett!- recriminó Bella

-Está bien hermanita era cuestión de tiempo, me ofende que me lo ocultaras, de Edward lo espero pero…

-¿Qué qué?- lo miró confundida y luego me miró a mi

-Cuando saben que estamos juntos sacan sus propias conclusiones- le expliqué y mirando a Emmett le dije lo más seguro que podía- pudimos hablar y Bella me perdonó por lo que le hice, no maquines tanto.

No fue solo eso pero no quería que atosiguen a Bella cuando recién se arreglaban las cosas.

Alice me miró con su cara de "se que estás mintiendo" y me mostró el beso que había visto. Le guiñé un ojo para que no diga nada, ya nos iba a agarrar después eso es seguro.

- _Ok, no se por qué no quieres diga nada, es genial! pero después me cuentan, los dos!-_ asentí mirando a otro lado, estábamos acostumbrados a nuestros diálogos silenciosos en secreto, ya nadie los notaba. Bella se volteó y me miró entrecerrando los ojos… bueno, casi nadie.

Me soltó la mano y le dio un manotazo en el brazo a Emmett.

-Outch! ¿Por qué me pegas?- dijo sobándose el brazo, no era teatro de verdad tenía mucha fuerza.

-¿No puedes hacer bromas al respecto lo recuerdas?- contestó seria. Bueno parece que estaba de acuerdo con no decir nada aún.

-Pero no era una broma- lo golpeó más fuerte- Autch! Ya deja de hacer eso

-Cumple con la apuesta, aún faltan 27 días, solo cumpliste verdaderamente ayer y porque ni nos vimos.

-¿Me vas a seguir golpeando?

\- Sé de otras cosas más frágiles que tu cuerpo- lo amenazó divertida

-Eres malvada- ella sonrió

Sabía cómo manejarlo y eso me encantaba, Emm era genial pero a veces daban ganas de matarlo.

-¿Por qué tanto barullo?- dijo Rose

-Bella me golpea- contestó Emmett escondiéndose tras Rose, todos reímos- Ok ¿ Y no entran? Ya que no hay escuela hoy podemos ir a cazar. –Asentimos

-Edward necesita recuperar energías- Lo miré feo y Bella lo golpeó de nuevo

-Sigue tu Jeep- le advirtió

-Pero le dije a Edward- se defendió

-Estando yo aquí es lo mismo

-No vale

-Si que si, dijiste que no ibas a molestarme más con eso, asique lo incluye cuando yo estoy presente.- menos mal, ahora solo tengo que estar con ella…

-Bueno ya dejen de pelear y vamos a cazar- dijo Rose

No fuimos muy lejos, ya programaríamos la próxima para conseguir algo con más sabor, pero mañana teníamos que volver a clases. Era algo tedioso de por sí, debíamos hacerlo para poder permanecer más tiempo en un lugar, pero como igual debíamos irnos de Forks al finalizar el año, así Bella salga de su aislamiento, lo hacía más difícil de soportar. Ya ni quería llevar la cuenta de las veces que asistí a la secundaria aunque 15 es más que suficiente para cualquiera. Obviando también que durante esas horas no podría estar con ella, podría faltar pero bueno, ¿qué le iba a decir?¿ No voy porque no puedo estar lejos de ti? Cierto, patético, y demasiado por el momento. Volvimos a tiempo para una su clase de piano, no era tan mala como ella pensaba, aunque era poco lo que practicamos ya lograba sacar melodías simples.

-Bastante bien amor- le dije apenas terminó. Ella sonrió y luego abrió grandes los ojos ¿Qué pasó? Miré derredor a ver qué había sucedido, hasta que escuché las corridas por el piso de arriba. Se acercó a mi oído y susurró.

-Ya todos de oyeron-tenía razón, yo sin poder moderar mis palabras, puse al tanto a toda la casa.

-¿Escuché que Edward le dijo "AMOR" a Bella?!- Gritó Rose mientras bajaba seguida por… bueno por todos. Bella suspiró, a ninguno de los dos no hacía gracia ser el centro de atención.

Me miraron esperando que hable, no solo me miraron sino que me atosigaron mentalmente.

-Estemmm, bueno, Bella y yo hablamos- la miré no sabiendo bien que es lo que quería que dijera, exactamente no hablamos de eso, asique no sabía bien en qué punto estábamos solo nos besamos una vez; pero me sonrió y terminé de hablar sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima- y queremos estar juntos.

-Bueno no nos sorprende, de verdad estábamos esperando que suceda- dijo Carlisle sonriendo, Alice gritaba y todos agregaron algo, traté de no prestar demasiada atención ya que de verdad estaba incomodo, y luego comencé a tranquilizarme, miré a Jasper y le sonreí, era algo que necesitaba.

-Cuenten todo! Yo solo vi una pequeña parte- dijo Alice

-¿Ya lo sabías?- gritó Emmett

-No hay mucho que contar Alice- dijo Bella

-¿No me quieren?- dijo con su cara de perrito, pequeña diablito manipuladora

-No es eso Alice, de verdad no hablamos mucho de ello, solo cada vez estábamos más cómodos solos, anoche salimos a pasear y nos dimos cuenta que estaba bien estar juntos, que ambos lo queríamos. – he de admitir que lo explicó bastante bien, excepto que Emmett se desvió del tema, no del todo, pero no era de lo que ella hablaba.

-Veo que no dirán más… asique me voy- dijo Alice medio ofendida, ¿Qué pretendía que le diga?¿Que cuente las ganas que tuve de tomarla ahí mismo bajo el cielo y no dejarla alejarse ni un centímetro de mi? Bella dijo más de lo que yo hubiese dicho, que era nada.

-Alice- dijo Bella, obviamente no quería que su mejor amiga se sintiera

-Descuida Bella no puedo pedirte más con tantos oídos cerca- le guiñó el ojo y se dio la vuelta.

Bella abrió la boca descolocada y luego exhaló fuerte, se dio cuenta que debería decir más la próxima vez a solas con el diablillo.

-¿Preocupada?- le dije acariciando su cabello

-Me pone incómoda hablar de esas cosas

-¿No hablabas de eso con tus amigas?- pregunté, por lo general a las chicas le encantaba hablar con lujo de detalles de sus conquistas con sus amigas, si bien ella no era como la mayoría de las chicas, pero alguna vez le debe haber tocado…

-No tenía en realidad amigas, y mucho menos de que hablar al respecto.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado, levantándose y comenzando a caminar a las escaleras.

La seguí tomándola de la mano, no dejaría que se vaya a su cuarto esta vez, no quería dejarla.

-¿Nada de nada?- vamos, es hermosa, muchos chicos deben haber estado tras de ella, esperaba que no pues no quería ni imaginarlo, pero es difícil.

-¿Vas a mofarte de ello?-¿Qué? Nunca haría eso…

-¿Cómo podría burlarme ?, solo me parece raro, en mi época era normal, pero ahora las chicas son diferentes…- empecé mal mejor callo

-Bueno yo no lo soy, nunca sentí nada por alguien antes- dijo sentándose en mi cama, yo cerré la puerta

-Bueno por lo que oí no es necesario tener sentimientos para hacer algo

-¿Tu lo hiciste?

-No yo no - me miró de soslayo, al parecer no me creía. Me senté a su lado.

-¿Ni un beso?- negué con la cabeza. Era raro ahora que lo nombraba, es decir, pasó un siglo… entiendo porqué Emmett se burlaba tanto, pero simplemente no sentí antes atracción por nadie como para desearlo.

-Ya te dije, las cosas eran diferentes en mi época y mis padres eran muy conservadores; así me crié y es difícil sacar eso de mi, al transformarnos nos congelamos en ese momento y solo cosas muy fuertes pueden cambiarnos, y ese cambio es definitivo. Nunca dejaré de sentir esto que siento por ti.

Se acercó y posó sus suaves labios en los míos, un beso corto y tierno, que me desarmó por completo, ella lograba que me cuerpo experimentara mil sensaciones con un solo toque. Luego tomó mi rostro ente sus manos y me miró dulcemente.

-¿Entonces eso significa que te amaré toda la eternidad?- un momento, ¿dijo que me ama?

Mi evidente sorpresa ante esa declaración la hizo sentir insegura, pude verlo en sus ojos, me soltó y miró hacia otro lado. No podía permitir que se sintiera así, lo que dijo ciertamente no lo esperaba, pensé que estaba solo aún en este barco, pero que ella sienta lo mismo que yo, es… es perfecto. Ahora yo tomé su rostro para que me mirara de nuevo.

-Tanto como yo lo hago. No podría estar sin ti.

* * *

Hola! Estoy con falta de inspiración pero no quería dejar de actualizar, si la susodicha vuelve en estos días publico antes =)

Apareciste lia! Que bueno que te gusten, si es un bajón estar sin Internet! parece que te desvelas también entonces =P

Mari! Me encanta que te encante =P gracias por tu review!

Rossmery! Gracias por comentar! Que bueno que te guste la historia, a mi me encanta escribirla y recibir comentarios de ustedes me hace feliz =) Espero que no dejes de escribir vos tampoco, si necesitas lectores me ofrezco =P

Laury D! gracias por seguir la historia también =))

Quería hacer algo más largo este capítulo e incluir algunas cosas que tenía pensadas, pero mejor espero para poder escribirlo bien =P no se preocupen que la historia sigue, así tenga que tomar café y quedarme toda una noche hasta que salga algo decente no las abandono =P y no demoro en actualizar ;)

Bueno y gracias a todos los NN/Lectores fantasmas, yo también fui así bastante tiempo hasta que comenzó a coparme el dejar comentarios =P

Las quiero! xoxo


	14. Capítulo12:Habilidades especiales1parte

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

* * *

 _-¿Entonces eso significa que te amaré toda la eternidad?- un momento, ¿dijo que me ama?_

 _Mi evidente sorpresa ante esa declaración la hizo sentir insegura, pude verlo en sus ojos, me soltó y miró hacia otro lado. No podía permitir que se sintiera así, lo que dijo ciertamente no lo esperaba, pensé que estaba solo aún en este barco, pero que ella sienta lo mismo que yo, es… es perfecto. Ahora yo tomé su rostro para que me mirara de nuevo._

 _-Tanto como yo lo hago. No podría estar sin ti._

 **Capítulo 12: Habilidades especiales parte 1**

La miré tratando de transmitir todo el amor que sentía por ella. La amo tanto, tanto así que me costaba expresarlo con palabras, el sentimiento se desbordaba en cuanto quería decirlo y no podía emitir sonido.

-Está bien, a mi me pasa lo mismo.- sonreí instantáneamente, pero… porqué dijo eso?

-¿Bella?

-Yo… yo no lo sé, simplemente lo escuché

-¿Escuchaste lo que pensé?

-Eso creo

-¿Cómo?

-No sé solo me preguntaba cómo eran tus sentimientos… y cuando me miraste así y te toqué solo lo oí- wow _y ahora me escuchas?...Bella?_

-Parece que ya no me oyes… me pregunto.. quizá si te concentras..

-De acuerdo,, piensa algo

- _esto es raro, nuca vi dos dones iguales…-_ ella negó con la cabeza- te decía que

-Espera-me interrumpió y me tomó la mano, mirándome también fijamente a los ojos- piénsalo de nuevo

- _esto es raro, nuca vi dos dones iguales…-_ pensé de nuevo

-¿Nunca? Pero igualmente no es idéntico al tuyo, digo me estoy esforzando un montón y te estoy tocando y viendo a los ojos

-Puede ser, pero es raro que no te haya pasado antes, usualmente uno ya nace, por así decirlo, con estos dones, si los puedes ir desarrollando más pero nunca vi que se despierten más tarde…

-Nunca me pasó antes, o eso creo

-Esto va a interesarle mucho a Carlisle

-Seguro , mañana le contamos- me dijo al tiempo que ponía un CD en el reproductor

-Aún no se fueron a dormir

-Lo sé, puedo escucharlos- subió el volumen y comenzó a sonar Avantasia tapando todos los otros sonidos del exterior

-¿Entonces?

-Solo ahora no se me antoja el experimento- dijo lentamente mientras se acercaba, muy, muy cerca. Solo con su cercanía mi respiración se dificultaba.

Yo aún estaba sentado. La tomé suavemente por la cintura y la volqué sobre la cama, colocándome sobre ella mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Y que se te antoja?- le pregunté acercándome a su oído.

No respondió nada, me alejé para ver su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba por su boca entreabierta. Me acerqué nuevamente y comencé a recorrer desde su oreja a la clavícula rozándola apenas con mi nariz luego con mis labios. Su esencia era deliciosa, no la tortura de cuando era mortal, me atraía con la misma intensidad pero de otra manera. Seguía sin decir palabra, adoraba tocarla, pero ¿será que la puse incómoda?, permanece estática.

-¿Estás bien? ¿hice algo que te incomode?- pregunté preocupado

-No, digo si y no. Estoy más que bien, me gusta cuando haces eso, es relajante y estimulante al mismo tempo

Y a mi me producía lo mismo, salvo que ahora quería tanto besarla. Pero antes de pensarlo siquiera sus labios presionaron los míos, con la misma necesidad. Mi mano se deslizó a su cintura atrayéndola más a mi y ella entrelazó su piernas a la mía. El beso se hizo más profundo, luego recorriendo su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho. Mi mano libre delineaba su cuerpo, tomando su muslo, su glúteo, ella se contoneaba pegándose más a mi y deslizando sus manos por mi espalda y mi pelo.

Su cuerpo era adictivo, todo en ella lo era, simplemente quería más y más; pero debía controlarme, no podía hacer las cosas así y ciertamente no con mi familia allí. Volví a tomar sus labios y con un esfuerzo aún más que sobrehumano me separé de ella, solo un poco, lo suficiente para traer de nuevo un poco de cordura. Ella suspiró y mordió su labio.

-Creo que no es el mejor lugar para que nos dejemos llevar en este momento. -Le dije con voz afectada

-mjm, ya lo creo, solo…solo no te alejes. – me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo férreo, excedido un poco en fuerza, pero se sentía bien, se sentía como si fuéramos uno.

* * *

Perdón! Se que dije que como sea iba a actualizar, estoy con nuevos proyectos un hijo con muchas pilas y no me hice el tiempo para escribir, les dejo la primera parte, es re cortito, pero ya va a seguir el resto luego porque tengo sueño ahora y no estoy coordinando bien las ideas, si leen alguna incoherencia avisen jajajja.

Tenía problemas de inernet (era del cel), puse en casa ahora pero este plan no es la maravilla asique tendré que cambiarlo…

Gracias por los comentarios ya voy a responder bien en la segunda parte.

De nuevo perdón por la demora.

Las quiero! xoxo


	15. Adelanto capitulo 13

Bueno, se que me tarde meses en actualizar, y esto ni siquiera es un capitulo, pero quería avisarles que no voy a dejar truncada la historia. Me puse a escribir hace un rato pero ya tengo que salir de nuevo (y mi hijo me esta llorando al lado) asique les dejo esto y prometo seguirlo pronto si? Con el formato bien armado y demás. Perdón se que es un bajón cuando te dejan con las historias así, pero es peor en mi opinión abandonarla a actualizar esporádicamente. Sigo varias así q actualizan cada varios meses jajajaj

Las que sigan leyendo, gracias por estar =)

 **Adelanto capítulo 13**

Nos quedamos así por horas, sin decir palabra alguna. El sol comenzó a alzarse y entrar por la ventana, haciendo que su rostro se ilumine como miles de diminutos diamantes, se veía totalmente hermosa. Mantenía la mirada en el techo, y una suave sonrisa se formo en su rostro, como me gustaría saber que hay en su mente…

-Lo mismo que la tuya, solo estaba probando a ver como funciona

-¿Asique husmeando en mi cabeza?-la miré arqueando una ceja- Muy bonito señorita- dije sarcásticamente, su expresión de inocencia fingida me causaba más gracia que molestarme. En realidad no podía decir nada yo vivía escuchando cosas que no debía y no siempre lo podía filtrar.

-¿Te molesta?

-¿Ser tu conejillo de indias o que violes mi privacidad?- solo quería jugar con ella

-¿las dos? - Contestó riendo, usualmente podía ser un excelente actor, pero con ella me costaba más, no podía enojarme ni fingiendo.- Si no te toco no puedo escuchar nada- siguió haciendo caso omiso- y al hacerlo igual tengo que concentrarme, como agudizar mucho el oído hasta que cada vez puedo escuchar con más claridad, y si dejo de tocarte desaparece en el acto.

-Interesante… ¿Quieres que vayamos con Carlisle?

-Seguro- respondió rápidamente, nos levantamos y Bella comenzó tender la cama (habitual en ella) por lo que la ayudé, ella solía hacer las cosas a velocidad normal, supongo que la hacía sentir más humana, o simplemente no sentía ningún apuro teniendo todo una eternidad por delante, no lo sé.

\- ¿Listo?- pregunté

-¿No vas a cambiarte? Yo voy a ponerme otra remera por lo menos. Ya vuelvo- dijo y así sin más salió de la habitación.

–Seguro, ya me cambio- dije para mi mismo, claro que lo escuchó porque pude oír su risa.

Abrí los cajones y saqué una remera blanca y unas bermudas beige. Me cambié rápido y salí a buscarla.

-Tardas mucho para ser un vampiro- le dije riéndo desde su puerta

-Y tu eres muy impaciente para alguien con la eternidad por delante- respondí al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta. Solo se había cambiado la remera pero la nueva le sentaba muy bien.

-Debería decirle a Alice que te compre más ropa azul

-Seguro va a molestarle salir de shoping de nuevo

-Podemos ir hoy!- se escuchó un grito desde abajo, llega un momento que olvidas el que todos escuchan lo que hablas.

-Gracias- murmuró Bella


	16. Capítulo13: Habilidades Especiales Part2

**Capitulo 13: Habilidades Especiales Parte 2**

 _Nos quedamos así por horas, sin decir palabra alguna. El sol comenzó a alzarse y entrar por la ventana, haciendo que su rostro se ilumine como miles de diminutos diamantes, se veía totalmente hermosa. Mantenía la mirada en el techo, y una suave sonrisa se formo en su rostro, como me gustaría saber que hay en su mente…_

 _-Lo mismo que la tuya, solo estaba probando a ver como funciona_

 _-¿Asique husmeando en mi cabeza?-la miré arqueando una ceja- Muy bonito señorita- dije sarcásticamente, su expresión de inocencia fingida me causaba más gracia que molestarme. En realidad no podía decir nada yo vivía escuchando cosas que no debía y no siempre lo podía filtrar._

 _-¿Te molesta?_

 _-¿Ser tu conejillo de indias o que violes mi privacidad?- solo quería jugar con ella_

 _-¿las dos? - Contestó riendo, usualmente podía ser un excelente actor, pero con ella me costaba más, no podía enojarme ni fingiendo.- Si no te toco no puedo escuchar nada- siguió haciendo caso omiso- y al hacerlo igual tengo que concentrarme, como agudizar mucho el oído hasta que cada vez puedo escuchar con más claridad, y si dejo de tocarte desaparece en el acto._

 _-Interesante… ¿Quieres que vayamos con Carlisle?_

 _-Seguro- respondió rápidamente, nos levantamos y Bella comenzó tender la cama (habitual en ella) por lo que la ayudé, ella solía hacer las cosas a velocidad normal, supongo que la hacía sentir más humana, o simplemente no sentía ningún apuro teniendo todo una eternidad por delante, no lo sé._

 _\- ¿Listo?- pregunté_

 _-¿No vas a cambiarte? Yo voy a ponerme otra remera por lo menos. Ya vuelvo- dijo y así sin más salió de la habitación._

 _–Seguro, ya me cambio- dije para mi mismo, claro que lo escuchó porque pude oír su risa._

 _Abrí los cajones y saqué una remera blanca y unas bermudas beige. Me cambié rápido y salí a buscarla._

 _-Tardas mucho para ser un vampiro- le dije riendo desde su puerta_

 _-Y tu eres muy impaciente para alguien con la eternidad por delante- respondí al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta. Solo se había cambiado la remera pero la nueva le sentaba muy bien._

 _-Debería decirle a Alice que te compre más ropa azul_

 _-Seguro va a molestarle salir de shoping de nuevo_

 _-Podemos ir hoy!- se escuchó un grito desde abajo, llega un momento que olvidas el que todos escuchan lo que hablas._

 _-Gracias- murmuró Bella_

-No es nada- le contesté igual

Entramos a la oficina de Carlisle, estaba sentado ojeando un libro de medicina interna, de un par de décadas atrás, (unas 9) las hojas amarillentas y tapas desvaídas; yo mismo se lo regalé al poco tiempo de convertirme; por primera vez traducían al español el libro que más le gustaba del tema pero solo estaba en alemán, claro que lo entendía a la perfección, pero este venía con otros comentarios agregados y de seguro le gustaría. Ahora tiene las 17 ediciones.

-Tenemos novedades- le informe

-Hola hijos, ¿si?¿cuáles?

-Bella tiene una nueva habilidad- dije orgulloso, obviamente se interesó, cerró el libro y se paró.

-Cuéntame Bella, ¿de qué se trata?

-Pude escuchar lo que Edward pensaba, pero solo al tocarlo y si me concentro mucho

-Nunca vi a alguien que tenga varias habilidades, es impresionante, podemos hacer algunas pruebas

-Claro, a eso vinimos- contestó solemne, me causó gracia

-De acuerdo, ¿quieres tratar de leer mi mente?- ella apoyó la mano en su hombro y cerró los ojos

-Nada- dijo extrañada- que raro recién me salió, quizá funciona solo con Edward

-No suelen funcionar así, debe ser otra cosa- le respondió Carlisle, ella se hizo hacia atrás y me tomó a mano, ¿se habrá frustrado?

-No, estaba probando perdón- y se encogió de hombros

-Quizá está usando tu don Edward, deberíamos probar con Alice o Jasper- en ese instante entró Alice

-Vi que me necesitaban- dijo animada- pero no entendí para qué, Bella solo me tomaba de la mano- y realizó el gesto, Bella de nuevo cerró los ojos, pasaron unos segundos y los abrió sorprendida

-Eso marea Alice, ¿como lo haces?

-¿Qué viste?- preguntamos los tres a unísono

-No entendí, parece que hablaba con esos que llaman Vulturis, pero se veía borroso, y hace doler la cabeza

-Si, al principio es así, después te acostumbras- le respondió mi hermana

-Bueno no es de extrañarse que los vaya a conocer, pero no es algo que me agrade, menos aún con esto

-¿Cómo?

-Les encanta reclutar "dones", a Alice la quieren desde hace tiempo le expliqué

-Y a ti- agregó

-Solo se aprovechan de eso cuando violan la ley, debe ser por otro motivo- dijo Carlisle calmando las cosas- aparte si fuese algo importante o pronto Alice lo habría visto

Si, eso podía entenderlo, pero no dejaba de desagradarme la idea de que Bella los conozca personalmente.

-En fin, puedes copiar los dones de otros cuando los tocas, pero solo puedes usarlos contra ellos, o para otro, sino es solo como una dosis de su propia medicina.

-Esa vendría bien con Jane, le hace falta- dije divertido, dios! Ya parecía Emmett

-No lo sé- contestó Bella ignorando mi comentario, tomó mi mano de nuevo- a ver Alice piensa en algo- y cerró los ojos, de verdad se estaba concentrando, con más practica quizá vendrían solos como me ocurre a mí.

-¿Edward puedes no pensar porfa? tu voz mental ya suena muy clara, me cuesta más la de Alice- silencio mental- ¿de verdad quieres ir hoy al shopping?, no era en serio, si tengo suficiente ropa- contestó, obviamente la escuchaba

-Si puedes! Eso es genial- dijo Alice dando brincos- y si es en serio lo del shopping, el otro día vi esas camisitas azules que te mostré y vamos a ir a comprarlas

-Es extraño, puedes usar los dones de otros y también bloquearlos así no los usen contra ti. No sé como calificarlo, voy a llamar a Eleazar, estudio mucho sobre el tema, pensé que solo era un escudo, pero esto es otra cosa.- agarró su teléfono y marcó, nosotros salimos para que hablara tranquilo, podía durar horas

-Qué dices Bella, ¿probamos con Jazz?- dijo emocionada Alice, juguete nuevo otra vez.

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo completo, le sigo dando vueltas a como seguir, tengo un par de ideas pero no me convencen =S igual x algo me voy a decidir así no las dejo tantos meses sin actualizar q no esta bueno =S.

Vi que hay nuevos seguidores! Betk, clauale, , y deboracha , muchas gracias por leer la historia! Y a todos los que no puedo ver tb =P

Las quiero! xoxo


	17. Capítulo 14: ¿Complicaciones?

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

* * *

 **Capitulo 14: ¿Complicaciones?**

-No entendí bien, que es lo que puede hacer Bella?- dijo Jazz mientras subía las escaleras.

-Eso tratamos de identificar- respondió Alice inmediatamente a su lado- al parecer Bella puede copiar los dones de los otros

-Puedes hacer lo mismo que yo?- Preguntó dirigiéndose a Bella

\- No lo se

-Deja que te tome la mano- dijo Alice entusiasmada, y Jasper estiró su mano. Bella lo miro y la tomó.

-No sé bien como funciona esto

-Para empezar siente lo que ocurre a tu alrededor- dijo Jazz

Bella cerró los ojos, se veía que se esforzaba, se le notaban unas arruguitas en el entrecejo y se mordía su labio de costado, como siempre cuando se concentraba o pensaba, o estaba avergonzada.. en realidad lo hacía seguido y era bastante sexy e inocente al mismo.

-Mmm no es tan fácil, es bastante… sutil- dijo mirándolo a Jasper

-En serio?, bueno en realidad se nota mas cuando hay emociones fuertes, de verdad no notas nada?- me miró de reojo y luego nuevamente a Bella- _a mi me parece muy obvio…_ pensó

-Ehh si.. bueno, si lo noto- bajó la vista, se mordió el labio y luego me miró sonriendo, claro que lo decía por mí ni siquiera traté de esconderlo- y como se usa, por ejemplo para tranquilizar y eso?

-Incomoda Bella?, ya me había dado cuenta por lo que ves asique no te avergüences- dijo Jasper riéndose al final, Alice se reía también y Bella se hubiese puesto colorada de haber podido; y de repente todos estábamos demasiado tranquilos- Si! exacto asi se hace, era fácil no?

-Ok dos como Jasper es demasiado- dije riendo y atraje a Bella hacia mi

-No querías que ella lo note?- Preguntó Jazz divertido

-Si fuese así habría salido corriendo en cuanto te tomó de la mano-reímos con ganas

-Bueno ya esta, mejor hagamos otra cosa.- intervino Bella

-Shopping!- salto Alice

-Escuche Shopping- dijo Rose saliendo de su cuarto terminando de acomodar su cabello

-Y el resto no?- le pregunté

-Bueno si, pero me estabaa cambiando… es genial Bella ahora van a recibir un poco de su propia medicina

-Vamos?- apuró Alice- Solo nosotras, Esme no va. Y ustedes busquen que hacer

-Ok, ¿Dónde piensan ir? – Bella me miro de reojo, habrá pensado que la iba a rescatar?

-Si, nos vamos hasta Seattle nadie nos va a ver ahí

-Bueno, igual tengan cuidado

-Seguro!, Vamos!- salió disparada arrastrando a Bella, no sin antes darle un beso a Jasper que luego se encogió de hombros

-¿Qué tienes ganas de hacer?

-Pregúntale a Emmett tengo que hablar un momento con Carlisle, los busco después

-okey

-Carlisle?- ya no estaba hablando por teléfono

-Si, pasa

-Alguna novedad?

-Eleazar tampoco conocía algo así, supone que es parte de su mismo escudo, que tiene la capacidad de absorber el poder del otro y utilizarlo mientras está en contacto. Es muy raro, no solo se defiende sino que puede atacar, es impresionante. Conoció un vampiro que era capaz de absorber el poder de otro temporalmente por unos minutos y luego se esfumaba, pero por si mismo no tenía ninguna capacidad. También me contó de un nuevo miembro de la guardia de los Vulturis, es un escudo físico, puede desviar a quien se acerque y lo puede expandir hacia los que estén cerca. Puede ser que Bella pueda usar su mismo escudo para proteger a otros, solo es una idea, sabes que cada don es único, pero me pareció interesante.

-Es grandioso

-Si algo que a los Volturis les interesaría sobremanera, mejor mantenernos alejados y pasar desapercibidos, no pienso mal de ellos, pero mejor ser precavidos ha habido incidentes, como decirlo… "sospechosos" estos años y no quisiera llamar su atención.

-Pienso igual, sin la parte de que no pienso mal de ellos, la verdad es que la ley funciona bastante bien a su favor.

-Quizá toman algo de provecho de las circunstancias…

-¿Algo?- dije irónico, solo se limitó a encoger los hombros y cambiar de tema

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Bella?- solo la pregunta me hizo sonreír como idiota-Parece que bien- se rió

-Ella es increíble y nunca pensé que las cosas fueran a ir así, ya estaba resignado a que me odie toda la eternidad

-Es una chica inteligente, cualquiera puede ver lo que hay en ti. Paro todos resultaba obvio, hasta para ella, solo que no quería aceptarlo, desde el primer momento lo supo.

-El primer momento? Como cuando se despertó y quería arrancarme la cabeza?- eso le causo gracia

-Bueno el segundo- dijo aún riendo. No tardó hasta ahora para darse cuenta, si a mi me parecía obvio.. nunca se te ocurrió preguntarle a Jasper? Pensabas que era por odio cuando se daba la vuelta y se encerraba cuando estabas con nosotros y ella llegaba

-Y si…

-Un poco de eso, en realidad era que creía que debía sentir odio pero no podía, esa era la confusión, Jasper le contó a Alice, ella habló con Rose, y así fue como Emmet armó lo de la apuesta

-Lo sabias?

-Emmm si, se suponía que no debía pensar en ello, por eso las horas extras en el hospital…

-No es como si no supiera actuar

-Con ella?, no te enojes, pero en cuestiones del corazón mejor ser lo más espontáneos y honestos…

-Supongo que si- dije resignado a decir verdad tampoco quería verlo, estaba inmerso en mi nube de pesimismo como siempre

-Pero bueno ya esta todo bien, y la familia completa, Esme estaba tan preocupada, temía que es parte se hubiese perdido al haberte convertido tan joven.

-También pensé que no iba a encontrar a nadie…

-Bueno a mi me llevó más del doble encontrar a Esme, pero valió la pena- dijo con brillo en sus ojos

-Están hablando de mi?- dijo Esme abriendo la puerta

-Claro, decía que demoraste mucho en aparecer en mi vida

-Mis disculpas- le respondió mientras tomaba su mano, mejor dejarlos solos..

-Gracias Carlisle, voy a buscar a Jasper y Emm, nos vemos

Los chicos ya estaban entusiasmados con el round de boxeo con la kinetic.

-No rompan nada- les digo

-Solo sus dientes, mira como sangra!- dice Jazz mientras le tira un gancho que Emmett evade

-Ya quisieras- pero en ese mismo momento le da un derechazo que lo deja fuera

-Noooo otra vez!

-Basta Emm es la tercera que gano, turno de Edward

-Seguro- me acerco y se tira Emmett en el sillón, de verdad odia perder…

A la noche volvieron las chicas, bastante calladas.

-Que tal les fue?

-Con las compras bien!- dice Alice aunque no con mucho entusiasmo

-¿ Qué paso?- ya me preocuparon

-Parece que alguien reconoció a Bella- dije Rose

-Pero yo no la vi en mi vida, estoy segura. Le negué todo, pero me dejó preocupada

-Y esa chica olía raro, no totalmente humano, no lo sentí antes.- Dijo Rose

-Le preguntaron quien era?- Preguntó Jazz, era muy raro

-No, era una chica de pelo corto, piel mate, solo dijo "¿Bella?" manteniéndose lejos, Bella no se dio vuelta, se acercó un poquito más y preguntó "no eres Isabella?", Bella le contestó que seguro la estaba confundiendo con alguien y se fue, así sin más. Después estuve concentrándome pero no vi nada…

-Estemos atentos esto no me gusta nada…

* * *

Holaaaa como estan? actualizando de nuevo, perdón la demora, varias dejaron de leer la historia, pero bueno, cosas de la vida no puedo actualizar muy seguido, pero a ver si tomo el ritmo de uno al mes aunque sea hehe. Aqui capitulo nuevo, ya se a poner un poquito más interesante =P

Opinen porfa! como va? quieren más acción de historia, peleas, más acción entre ed y bella, más romance, a ver si me orientan un poco así es más facil jajajaj

Evelyn aquí está el capítulo, si te hace una cuenta te vas a enterar más facil porque no sol de lo más regular para escribir como ves ajajjaj

Cat, comentaste en el prefacio asique no se si leíste el resto al final, pero qui sigue besoo

Clauale gracias a vos por leer! =)

y serenity gracias por agregar la historia a fav espero que les siga gustando =)

xoxo las quiero besoo


	18. Capítulo 15: Adios

Bueno es de público conocimiento que los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.

Si, lo se me demoro mucho, pero estoy haciendo lo posible por no dejar la historia a medias, la falta de quórum no contribuye a mi falta de tiempo e inspiración jejejej y me demoré de más porque tengo la compu rota, mi hijo le tiró un vaso de jugo encima no es muy bueno...=S De todos modos les dejo un capi para las que aún lo siguen infinitas gracias por su tiempo y paciencia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Adios**

Bella POV

Sabía que a Edward no le gustaba nada lo que había ocurrido, debería haber tenido más cuidado, y aún así no me dijo nada; supongo que confiaba en Alice más que nada. Si ella decía que nada ocurrirá por el momento debía ser así, supongo. Pero aún así me sentía muy intranquila, el rostro de esa chica no me era conocido, pero si familiar, esos rasgos no me eran totalmente desconocidos. Y, después de pasarme toda la hora pensando, sabía de donde, me di cuenta que lo único que recordaba más de mi niñez en Forks era la reserva donde vivía el mejor amigo de Charly, y eran esos rasgo similares, quizá esa chica era Quileute y por eso pudo reconocerme; espero que no sea así.

-Bella? – Edward me sacó de mis cavilaciones- Estás e otras…-dijo mirándome preocupado.

-Solo trataba de ubicar a la chica que me reconoció hoy

-Y recordaste?

\- No la conozco en persona, pero me recuerda a la gente de la Reserva… no sé, es algo que estaba pensando, de chica iba mucho a ahí cuando venía a visitar a Charly, su mejor amigo es como el "jefe" o algo así, no lo entiendo muy bien, pero era lindo ir a la playa y hacer castillos de arena con los chicos- a medida que avanzaba mi relato no me había dado cuenda que Edward estaba apretando los labios y su expresión cambió por completo.

-Los Quileute Bella? Dime que no era uno de ellos quien te vio- lucía aterrado

-No estoy muy segura. ¿Qué ocurre?- yo también estaba asustada ahora aunque no entendía el porqué

-Son hombres lobo bella, cambian de forma, los conocimos con Carlisle hace años cuando vivimos aquí. Ellos cazan vampiros y protegen el pueblo de nuestra…especie…

-Pero no les dieron caza, no notaron que están aquí?

-No pueden hacerlo. Y no he visto ninguno no sé si siguen existiendo, pero de ser así tenemos un tratado que nos protege, o al menos lo teníamos…- lo miré extrañada, quería entender lo que me decía

-¿Qué dice el tratado?

-Les dijimos que no éramos como los otros, que no nos alimentábamos de persona sino de animales, que vivíamos entre las personas sin problemas y que no dañaríamos a nadie. Estuvieron de acuerdo con que nos quedemos mientras no pisemos su territorio y no mordiéramos a nadie… Y.. yo violé el tratado; si hay hombres lobos y averiguan lo que hice vendrán a buscarnos…- era peor de lo que pensaba

-Y sino me encuentran? Pueden negarlo, decir que era otra amiga que estaba de paso, no pueden saberlo

-Jamás te dejaría sola- puede ver en sus ojos la profundidad de sus palabras, no lo haría

-Es solo una teoría, no estoy segura que sea así- dije intentando convencerme a mi misma

-Por las dudas deberíamos irnos

-Pero no podemos dejar todo por una sospecha

-Es mejor eso a que no hagamos nada y sea demasiado tarde

-Pero Alice no va a ver si eso pasa?

-Supongo, pero no podemos arriesgarnos, voy a hablar con Carlisle- se fue hacia la puerta y lo detuve

-Espera- se dio vuelta y me miró- ¿no puede ser más tarde?- necesitaba un tiempo a su lado

-¿Y si no hay más tarde? No dejaré que te hagan daño

-Si me encuentran puedo decirles que yo pedí que lo hicieran

-Eso no cambia nada, el tratado es claro- y salió del cuarto

Ahora necesitaba hablar con Alice, cuando si el primer paso Alice entró.

-Qué pasa Bella?- se sentó en la cama palmendo a su lado para que me uniera, me desplomé en la cama y supiré

-Edward fue a hablar con Carlisle, piensa que lo mejor es que nos vayamos de Forks

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Creo que la chica de hoy era Quileute, me contó lo del tratado

-Bella por qué no me lo dijiste? Eso es importante!

-Porque recién se me ocurre!

-Pero.. yo no vi nada… espera, no vi nada de nada, eso es raro, no vi ni que ella iba a encontrarnos, ni que sucederá más tarde tampoco…

-¿Y eso que significa?- la miré fijamente a los ojos agarrando su hombro, no sonaba nada bien

-No lo se..

Nos quedamos sentadas en la cama en silencio, tomé a Alice de la mano intentando que sientiera como si la tranquilizara, en realidad no quería que supiera que estaba tratando de usar su habilidad. Realmente el esfuerzo hacía que mi cabeza doliera y solo conseguía ver cosas borrosas, pero luego algo asaltó mi mente.

-Bella, amor, por favor ya vete, es a mi a quien quieren- me rogaba desesperado

-No me iré si ti

-Si tu no vas van a saber lo que pienso hacer, no voy a dejar que dañen a mi familia por algo que yo hice, por favor, ve con ellos, diles que voy en camino

-NO! No voy a hacerlo, podemos con ellos

-¿Y si no es así? ¿y si le pasa algo a alguno en la pelea?

-Yo…

Y ya no vi nada más

-Tu… viste algo Bella?- Preguntó confundida Alice, si me pregunta es porque ella no? Y si…

-Eso fue muy confuso, tu si?

-Tampoco, comencé a ver a Edward pero se volvió borroso y no vi más

-Si, yo igual- mentí, si pude evitar que Alice lo vea Edward no sabría de ello, puedo pensar en que hacer para salvarlos

Si piensan que lo mejor es uír y que es peligroso luchar con los lobos debo hacer algo para que no suceda

-Nos vamos- dijo Alice de repente

-¿Qué?

-Acabo de ver… vamos con el resto

En cuestión de segundos estábamos todos reunidos en la sala.

-Vi que nos vamos, no puedo ver más allá de eso, no se que sucede

-Bueno, estábamos hablando de eso- agregó Carlisle- lo mejor es irnos antes que suceda algo

-Pero por qué?- preguntó Rose

-Creemos que los Quileutes ya saben que violé el tratado, por lo que vendrán por nosotros, dudo siquiera que pregunten si ven a Bella- explicó Ed

-Podemos con un par de lobos – dijo Emmett sonriendo y agarrando su puño

-No deberíamos luchar con ellos, el tratado es claro, o nos vamos y no regresamos jamás o nos destruyen- sentenció Carlisle- No perdamos tiempo, preparen lo que tengan que llevar y salimos en cuanto esté todo listo, tengo que llamar al hospital.

-Es tanto el apuro?- Dijo Rosalie

-No creo que ellos lo piensen demasiado y la visión de Alice no nos da mucho margen- Edward terminó de hablar, tomó mi mano y me llevó escaleras arriba.

-Empaca algo si?- Se detuvo frente a la puerta de mi cuarto, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó.

Pude sentirlo todo, su miedo, su amor, su deseo y su desesperación, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, lo presentía. Le devolví el beso, ahora yo también con la misma desesperación, esa visión…

-No dejaré que nada te pase- me dijo al separar nuestros labios

-Todo estará bien- contesté tratando de sonar segura y acariciando su rostro.

El se fue a su cuarto y yo entré para armar la mochila. Solo puse unas mudas de ropa.

Esa visión seguía en mi mente, debía hacer algo para que no suceda, podía hacerlo, quizá si yo me ofrecía, si les decía que yo les pedí que me transformaran y me entrego?... pero como hacerlo sin que lo noten?, ya vi que puedo bloquear las visiones de Alice, por eso no he de preocuparme; pero debo encontrar la forma de separarme de ellos el tiempo suficiente y en el camino para que no puedan encontrarlos en la casa… aunque una vez que salgamos no van a parar, no es como si pudiera pedir que paren para ir al baño… Puedo dejar una nota…Si, eso va a ser lo mejor…No puedo permitir que Edward haga eso.

Escribí la nota, abrí la ducha y pegué el trozo de papel en el espejo del baño. Cerré la puerta y salté por la ventana, corriendo a toda velocidad.

* * *

 ** _"Lo_ _siento, tenía miedo que llegaran a buscarme y me encontraran aquí, tienen más chances e inventar cualquier excusa si yo no estoy con ustedes, si cualquiera estuviese ausente por acompañarme sería sospechoso._**

 ** _De verdad lo siento…"_**

* * *

Perdón de nuevo por demorar tanto, de verdad tenía escrito el cap hace tiempo pero con la compu rota no pude subirlo =S

Espero que les guste =)

Bueno gracias clauale y cat por sus reviews! De verdad me alientan a seguir escribiendo =)

xoxo


	19. Capítulo 16: encuentro

Los personajes le pertenecen Stephenie Meyer

Holas! aqui de nuevo, solo me copé escribiendo porque justo solucioné el tema de la computadora asique les dejo un nuevo cap rapido =) gracias a los que siguen leyendo la historia! me encuentro un poco falta de imaginación pero espero que vuelva pronto jejejje

Ahhh les comento que empecé un nuevo fic, es basado en un manga que se llama Skip Beat que se sigue escribiendo. se llama Bajo el reflector =)

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Encuentro**

Bella POV

Solo paré de correr cuando estuve cerca de la reserva, podía oler el mar y escuchar voces a la distancia. No puedo decir que no tenía miedo, y de solo pensar que dejé a Edward atrás me hacían escocer los ojos por las lágrimas que no podía derramar.

Esperé allí, si estaban los lobos no tardarían en notar mi presencia. No me hicieron esperar. De entre los matorrales pude apreciar como sus lomos se acercaban velozmente, y de pronto se detuvieron sin dejarse ver completamente. Me tensé, ese olor me ponía alerta quería prepararme para la batalla pero ese no era el fin de esto, levanté las manos en señal de rendición. Y detrás de un árbol apareció un joven moreno , alto y con músculos bien definidos solo llevaba puesto una bermuda y estaba descalzo, al mirar su rosto me dejó helada, era Jacob Black el fue a casa cuando llegué a Forks, el hijo del mejor amigo de Charly, con el que solía jugar de niña junto a su hermana, se veía cambiado pero era él.

-¿Bella?- dijo acercándose con precaución, los lobos gruñían- si eras tu después de todo

-Hola Jake- mostré mis manos en alto y encogiendo los hombros las bajé lentamente- Supongo que debería decir que vengo en son de paz- dije haciendo una mueca

-¿Qué te hicieron?- dijo con rabia

\- No es lo que piensas

-Entonces no eres una chupasangre?- escupió mientras enarcaba una ceja, bajé la cabeza, suspiré y lo miré de reojo con la cabeza de lado

-Bueno eso si

-Y donde están los que lo hicieron?

-Espero que lejos- dije en un susurro

-Asique te dejaron y huyeron?- dijo aún más enojado

-No, vine a pedirles que no les hagan daño, no hicieron nada malo

-¿Qué no hicieron nada malo? Mírate Bella! Yo creo que eso es algo malo! No defiendas a esa paria, acaso ya te lavaron la cabeza? Será mejor que vayamos antes que se alejen más

-Jake , por favor! Yo se lo pedí

-Vamos Bella solo tenias unos días en Forks eso no es posible

-Lo es, yo- piensa rápido Bella eso no lo tuve en cuenta- yo, descubrí lo que eran porque él se expuso al salvarme, y yo se lo pedí. No quería estar aquí por empezar, no quería esta vida insulsa, lo único que me alegraba era leer, era patosa, torpe, lenta y nada agraciada, ni siquiera tenía amigos…

-Y querías ser esto?- dijo abanicándome con la mano y con expresión de asco.

-Si! Y soy feliz así, como nunca antes, y no le hago daño a nadie

-¿Y Charlie? – autch mi punto débil

-Charlie vivió casi toda su vida sin mi, va a estar bien

-Lejos no es lo mismo que muerta Bella

-Pero es más fácil de superar, y él es fuerte. Fue mi decisión, entonces si quieren culpar a alguien cúlpenme a mi, es a mí a quien deberían matar, no a ellos, son buenas personas.

-No son personas

-Tu tampoco?

-No estoy muerto

-Yo tampoco

-Tu corazón siquiera late!

-Parezco muerta Jake?, soy tan diferente a la Bella que conociste? Ya no soy la hija de Charlie?

-No hagas eso!

-Hacer qué?

-Meter a Charlie en esto!

-Tú empezaste!

-Solo quiero que el esté bien

-Y yo, pero ahora no puedo cambiar nada, está bien, no lo pensé muy bien, pero me gusta esta vida, por fin me siento bien y soy feliz.

-Por tu nueva familia?

-Por eso también

-La familia que te dejó para que te matáramos

-Ya te lo dije, nadie me dejó, yo me fui, para salvarlos

-No lo valen

-Eso lo decido yo, ahora mátame si es lo que quieres, si buscan un culpable.. aquí estoy

Edward POV

-Que extraño la ducha sigue encendida pero no escucho a Bella, mejor voy a buscarla, ya a va a ser hora de salir. Entro a su cuarto y no veo a nadie

-Amor?- pregunto a tiempo que abro la puerta del baño y veo un papel en el espejo. Me paralizo totalmente, ella se fue lo sé, me acerco y tomo la nota

Lo siento, tenía miedo que llegaran a buscarme y me encontraran aquí, tienen más chances e inventar cualquier excusa si yo no estoy con ustedes, si cualquiera estuviese ausente por acompañarme sería sospechoso.

De verdad lo siento…

Estrujo el papel y le pego al espejo con el puño, luego a la bacha y comienza a saltar agua.

DEMONIOS! SE FUE! SE FUE! Agarro mi cabeza con ambas manos intentando pensar que pasaba por su cabeza, pero no tengo ni idea! En ese momento entran todos al cuarto, le tiro el bollo de papel a Alice que llegó primero y me dejo caer en el suelo mojado.

Como no me dí cuenta? Ella lo dijo, soy un terrible lector de mentes, donde habrá podido ir?

-¿y Bella?- preguntó Emmett

-Ella se fue, quería protegernos- dijo Alice y les pasó el papel

-No tengo idea donde habrá podido ir, pero voy a buscarla, quizá esta dando vueltas por el bosque, no lo sé- dije al tiempo que me levantaba

-Edward, yo creo que ella vió algo, no creo que esté en el bosque-Dijo Alice con la cabeza baja

-¿A que te refieres? Vió algo que tu no?

-No lo sé, es solo una suposición, pero creo que está bloqueando mis visiones así no la encuentre, y lo hizo también más temprano; comencé a ver que le estabas diciendo algo a ella, te veías desesperado, pero no pude escuchar que era y la visión se cortó, ella seguía con la mirada perdida, pero me dijo que todo fue borroso y no vio nada, seguramente no fue así.

-Debe haber ido a buscar a esos perros por si misma entonces- comentó Rose

-¿Qué?- no todos menos eso, y sin escuchar lo que decían a mis espaldas salí corriendo en dirección a la Push

Bella POV

Levanté los brazos a mis costados, mostrándole que estaba lista, yo no pelearía con ellos, si me prometían algo.

-Ni siquiera voy a defenderme, solo prométanme que no les harán daño

-No eres tú quien pone las reglas- Dijo una voz gruesa saliendo, miré de donde procedía, y salía un hombre bastante grande detrás del mismo árbol.

-Está bien Sam aún estoy pensando que hacer- dijo Jake con autoridad, él era el jefe?

-Tu eres el Jefe Jake?

-El alfa, si

-Y cual es su veredicto?- le dije mirándolo fijamente

-Entiendo que se ve como Isabella Jackob, pero ya no es ella- intervino este…Sam como lo llamó

-Estás seguro?

-Sigo siendo yo, solo que más resistente- le dije- pero fuera de eso, no es la cuestión, yo solo estoy pidiendo que dejen afuera a los Cullen de esto

-¿Quién lo hizo? Dijiste él, cuán de ellos fue? El que está solo de pelo cobrizo? – apreté lois labios ante esa mención, fue un error, no debí mostrar ninguna perturbación-Asique fue él

-No importa quien fue

-Claro que importa porque es el que deber pagar por romper el tratado, y su familia también, pero si se van haremos una excepción

-Nooo

-El te hizo esto, es justo, tu eres la victima

-Yo no soy una victima, yo se lo pedí

-Porque lo harías?

-Porque lo amo!- Jake quedó tieso por unos segundos, luego ambos miraron detás de mi y se cuadraron*

Edward POV

-Porque lo amo! Escuche gritar a Bella- después de todo Rose tenía razón, corrí lo más rápido que pude cuando los alcancé la puse detrás de mi, los dos chicos me miraban amenazantes y vi que los otros lobos que permanecían atrás comenzaban a acercarse

-No la toquen- bufé

-Pensé que se habían ido- dijo el más chico de los dos, que aún así era enorme- Bueno ahora si podemos actuar- dijo con una sonrisa y en un instante un gran lobo apareció ante mi, luego el que estaba a su lado comenzó a transformarse también. Saltó hacia mí, pero sentí un tirón desde atrás

-Nooooo

* * *

*Para los que no conozcan la expresión es cuando alguien toma posición para pelear.

Corinwolf y LooRee gracias por seguir esta historia espero les guste

Gracias a todos por leerme :)

Me encantaría que dejen sus reviews! a ver que les parece =)

xoxo


	20. Capítulo 17: fin de la contienda

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Fin de la contienda**

Edward POV

 _-Pensé que se habían ido- dijo el más chico de los dos, que aún así era enorme- Bueno ahora si podemos actuar- dijo con una sonrisa y en un instante un gran lobo apareció ante mi, luego el que estaba a su lado comenzó a transformarse también. Saltó hacia mí, pero sentí un tirón desde atrás_

 _-Nooooo_ -gritó Bella al tiempo que me cubría con su cuerpo y me sostenía en un abrazo férreo, porque tenía que ser tan fuerte! Forcejeé para soltarme, iban a caer sobre ella, pero nada pasó

-Atrás- se escucho una voz potente era la voz del alfa, el mismo que me habló yo pensé que era el que estaba a su lado.

-Jake–decía Bella comenzando a soltarme, aproveché el momento para atraparla con mis brazos, se supone que soy yo quien debe protegerla.

-No es necesario, no puedo hacerle daño a ella- bufó el alfa

-Entonces puede irse- le dije al lobo

\- Me escuchas?-preguntó, al tiempo que Bella tocaba mi brazo

-Si te escucha Jake, por favor…-Pidió Bella

-Cómo es posible?- en ese momento llegó Carlisle seguido por toda la familia

-Justo que íbamos a buscarlos! Ya podemos pelear? Si ya quiero que comience!- La manada estaba ansiosa

\- No vinimos a luchar, solo queremos a Bella- dijo Carlisle

\- Violaron el tratado

\- Prometemos no volver jamás - Le conteste

\- Ya es tarde

\- Jake no! Te lo ruego no les hagas daño

\- Es nuestro trabajo! Si Jake porque dudas tanto! Vamos!- el lobo ignoró a su manada y prosiguió

\- Bella?

\- SI Jake?

-Y que le digo a Charlie?

\- Nada

\- ¿Puedes siquiera decirle q te fuiste lejos y no vas a volver?- comenzó a mostrar imágenes en su mente de Charlie buscándola, preguntando por ella, llorando..

El rostro de bella se contrajo, se que si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo y me hizo sentir terrible, me acarició con el dedo pulgar en el brazo mientras mantenía su agarre

\- Supongo q es mejor a eso…

\- Si le dices a Charlie pueden irse- dijo a tiempo que se daba la vuelta- vamos ya no van a hacer daño - dijo ante las quejas de su manada

La abracé fuertemente

\- Nunca, nunca vuelvas a hacerme eso!

\- Lo siento- dijo con el rostro hundido en mi pecho

-Conocías al alfa, no lo dijiste

-No lo sabía- ¿Que? La alejé viendo su rostro, Si no lo conocía significa que..

-Viniste a entregarte no a negociar? – le grité era demasiado

-No iba a dejar que lo hagas, yo tenía mejores oportunidades de sobrevivir que si venías tu- lo entendí, eso lo había pensado, si sentía que se acercaban iba a ir a buscarlos

- _La visión, tu, lo viste, viste lo que planeaba hacer-_ le dije solo en mi cabeza, ella asintió

-Todo tranquilo por el momento, vamos a Alaska- dijo Alice aparentemente saliendo de un trance, todos asintieron

-Bella, te agradezco esto, pero no te arriesgues así de nuevo, somos una familia y decidimos las cosas entre todos; y si algo te pasaba?- dijo Carlisle

-Lo siento es solo que…-comenzó a explicar

-Viste que Edward estaba en peligro cierto?- la interrumpió Alice en tono comprensivo y Bella asintió, ni siquiera pensó las consecuencias? Aunque quiera protegerme como iba a hacerlo dejándome atrás? Yo no podría seguir sin ella…

-¿Imaginaste el dolor que nos causaría si algo te pasara y siquiera tuvimos la posibilidad de protegerte? ¿Lo que sería para Edward? – dijo Esme con ojos amorosos, exactamente

-Solo pensé en que no quería que algo les pasara- dijo con voz apagada

- _La están haciendo sentir mal-_ pensó Jazz, antes de que pudiera decir algo Emmett saltó y atrapó a Bella

-Ya dejen de regañar a Bella, esta chica tiene coraje! vieron todos esos lobos?-dijo-Na mal hermanita, pero creo que antes necesitas un poco de entrenamiento para enfrentarte a tantos, yo te ayudo- se dirigió a ella guiñándole un ojo y dejándola nuevamente en el piso, ella sonrió y le pegó en el hombro.

-Vamos a empacar más tranquilos así salimos hacia Denali- dijo Carlisle

-Bella va a necesitar documentos, si la policía está en la frontera no puede usar los suyos- recién se me ocurría pensar en eso

-Tengo que hablar con Charlie de todos modos- recordó Bella- es parte del trato

-Pero que vas a decirle- Preguntó Alice

-Aún no lo sé-respondió abatida

* * *

Lo sé lo sé es corto, pero venía actualizando más seguido no? El próximo va a ser mejor, solo que la inspiración se fue de paseo jajajajjaj


	21. Mini adelando capítulo 18

Holaaa! antes que nada perdón por dejarlas tanto tiempo sin nada, como ya les dije no es mi intención dejar colgada la historia. Aún no terminé de escribir el cap pero les dejo un pequeñísimo adelanto, ya voy aterminar de escribirlo, solo que actualicé "Bajo el reflector" y no quería que piensen que abandonaba este.

Si les di falsas ilusiones de que era un capi nuevo tb mis disculpas! luego lo edito y lo subo completito.

Sus reviews me incentivan a seguir escribiendo, si se que lo están leyendo me da más pilas para pegarme una desvelada y escribir algo ajjajaj (y si ponen ideas, críticas y cosas que les gustaría mejor)

las quiero! xoxo

-oh por dios Emm! No sabes tocar la puerta?- grité al tiempo que nos tapaba

-ohh noo es una imagen que no quería en mi cabeza!- se tapaba los ojos- ya se vistieron?- se escucharon carcajadas desde otras habitaciones

-Estamos cubiertos, me quieres decir porqué abriste así la puerta sin avisar siquiera?

-Pero si lo hice! Vine gritando que te vistas porque hay que ir a la escuela!

-¿gritando? - de verdad no escuché nada

-Bueno en mi mente, no podía gritar eso en voz alta sino esa pequeña tramposa va a quemar mi jeep

-Que raro, no te escuché- no miramos extrañados con Emmett

-Ups- dijo bella, la miramos pidiendo explicaciones


	22. Capítulo 18: la llamada

wow años después una actualización! gracias lamunecaolivo por incentivarme a seguir esta historia :) posiblemente tengan que releerla como yo después de tanto tiempo xp, quizá arregle algunos errores ya que ahora se como hacerlo ajajjaj. Disculpen por el graaaaan retraso, pero aqui está, no es muy largo, pero ya estoy escribiendo la otra parte, solo que necesitaba que esto se solucione para poder seguir. mmm creo q tengo que agregar que los personajes no me pertenecen XP

* * *

Capítulo 18- La llamada

Más tranquilos llegamos a la casa, mantenía el brazo sobre los hombros de Bella, agarrando su mano; no podía soltarla, no ahora que la tenía a mi lado de nuevo por más que solo haya pasado unos minutos sin ella.

-Ahora preparen todo, mañana tienen que ir a hacer los trámites para el cambio de escuela a Canadá. De hecho hace unas semanas me llamaron para ofrecerme un cargo, con lo de Bella no lo rechacé en el momento, creo que es perfecto ahora. - Hablaba tranquilamente Carlisle, todos más relajados ahora, excepto Bella, podía sentir la tensión en sus hombros.

Apreté su mano para hacerle sentir que estaba allí, me mostró una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

-Sigo pensando que le diré a Charlie- comentó con voz apagada.

-Ya vamos a pensar en algo

-Mejor que sea rápido, si no queremos a los lobos encima de nuevo- agregó, sin nada de tacto, Rose.

-¿Qué tal decirle que te fuiste para recorrer el mundo y que después lo llamarás de nuevo?- sugirió Alice

\- Me diría que regrese…

-Y le dices que no…- Agrega Emm como si fuera la respuesta más simple y obvia

\- Al menos sabrá que no estás muerta cariño, es más de lo podría desear ahora- intervino Esme mientras acariciaba su cabeza

-Solo… Solo necesito un teléfono y estar sola un rato- contestó y miró como pidiendo disculpas.

-Tengo un teléfono seguro en la oficina, voy por él, si necesitas algo más puedes hablar conmigo. Le dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Realmente no sabía qué hacer, volvía a sentirme culpable e inútil como al principio. Cada uno se fue a preparar sus cosas, inclusive yo, ya que Bella pidió estar a solas. Después de un par de minutos escuché su voz avisándonos que iba a estar en el bosque por un momento para hablar tranquila y que volvería pronto, puso énfasis en que solo quería hacer la llamada y no iría a ningún lado. Pude escuchar como saltaba por la ventana y se alejaba de la casa, a pesar de sus palabra eso me hizo sentir intranquilo, necesitaba estar a su lado tanto más de lo que ella estar sola, pero debía respetar lo que pidió; al menos así lo hice hasta que pasó media hora y no regresaba.

Sumamente intranquilo salté y seguí su efluvio para asegurarme que se encontrara bien, agudizando el oído para dar la vuelta si aún estaba hablando por teléfono, pero no logré escuchar su vos, seguí acercándome, ahora más lento, hasta que la encontré sentada sobre un tronco, mirando el teléfono satelital que sostenía con ambas manos.

-Sabía que ibas a venir- dijo aún mirando el aparato.

-Lo siento- me disculpé

-Está bien, creo que necesito un abrazo- sin decir nada me acerqué, tomé asiento a su lado en el tronco y la tomé en mis brazos, entonces suspiró.

-Al principio no creyó que era yo, mi voz no es la misma, luego lloró y me rogó que regresara. Nunca lo había escuchado llorar- comentó quebrándosele la voz al final- tuve que prometerle seguir con contacto, ¿Puedo hacerlo? Aunque sea un mail de vez en cuando…

-Supongo que mientras no comience a pedir más información no habrá problema, pero habría que ser extra cuidadosos para que no pueda rastrearte- le dije aún no muy convencido, nunca hicimos algo como eso, pero creo que no estará mal, y si eso la hace feliz no puedo negárselo- de todos modos hay que hablar con el resto de la familia al respecto- agrego recordándole que las decisiones las tomamos en grupo.

Se separa un poco para mirarme, y sonríe, iluminándosele todo el rostro.

-No importa como sea mientras puedan estar más felices, sea una postal o cualquier cosa que les haga saber que estoy bien, sé que igual será difícil, pero como dijo Jake, lejos no es lo mismo que muerta…

-Es cierto- contesté acariciando su rostro- haremos que funcione. ¿Vamos a hablar con los demás?

-Seguro- se paró de inmediato, dando a relucir su nueva naturaleza, me tomó de la mano y emprendimos el regreso a la casa.

* * *

Nos estamos leyendo xoxo!

p/d: el adelanto que puse en el capítulo anterior es el del siguiente xp


	23. Capítulo 19: Preparativos

Ok, ya que estamos les dejo esto por aquí, si lo del adelanto que mencioné anteriormente aún no aparece... pero ya pasará, no os preocupeis...

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo 19: Preparativos

-Ohhhhh, y podemos tomarte fotos y arreglarlas con Photoshop!- exclamó Alice siguiendo con la lista de ideas para seguir en contacto con los padres de Bella

Todos lo habían tomado bien, recalcando lo cuidados que había que ser, pero creo que como a la mayoría les costó trabajo dejar atrás a su familia humana no se negaron, estando lejos y sin mostrarnos nosotros no había forma que nos descubrieran y era parte del trato con los lobos también. Todos seguían dando sus opiniones respecto al tema.

-Haré la llamada para los papeles de Bella- dijo Jasper

Él era el encargado de nuestros documentos falsos, y quedamos en que, para más tranquilidad, Bella también tendría una identidad falsa, para evitar cualquier inconveniente, más allá de que haya acordado con su padre que ya no iba a buscarla si no quería que desapareciera.

-Estarán listos para mañana- informó Jasper unos minutos después mientras regresaba junto a Alice

-Eso fue rápido- dijo Bella asombrada

-Hay quienes los hacen más rápido, pero esté definitivamente es el mejor- le respondió- Necesito la foto, mira hacia Esme- le dijo para que quedara en el ángulo correcto.- Rose, ya te la envié.

Bella miró con cara de entender poco y nada.

-Rose la modifica para poder enviarla, con el fondo de la casa y tu olor de ojos no se puede- le expliqué

-Oh, ¿tengo que hacer algo?- pregunta Bella

-Solo haz una firma en este papel, como Bella Ricci. – Miramos extrañados a Jasper- Queda bien con el nombre- se encogió de hombros

-Toda una italiana- agregó Carlisle

Firmó como se lo pidieron y ya sin más que hacer por el momento nos fuimos al cuarto.

-¿Quieres elegir algo para llevar de aquí?- le ofrecí- como algún libro o música, ya que estás separa algunos para el camino, si bien está cerca e iremos rápido aún son varias horas de viaje

-¿A dónde iremos? solo escuché Canadá

-Puede que no te agrade mucho porque iremos a una isla donde llueve mucho y casi no hay sol… ya sabes, para poder hacer una vida más normal-le explico mientras cambia el su expresión de fruncir la nariz a una de resignación y asiente- Se llama Prince Rupert, es una ciudad portuaria, es pequeña, pero igualmente es más de 4 veces mayor que Forks, mejor ¿no?. A Carlisle le ofrecieron trabajo en Prince George, no está tan lejos, y me dijo que también piensa seguir con las operaciones programadas en Vancouver, a menudo viajaba para operar allá, eso no va a cambiar.

-Oh, ¿ustedes van a comenzar de nuevo la escuela?

-Comenzaremos de nuevo, incluyéndote

-¿Voy a ir a clases? – dijo sorprendida

-¿No quieres?, es la única forma de tener una vida normal- pensé que iba a gustarle la idea

-Pero soy neófita, ¿no importa?

-Creo que nunca lo fuiste- me reí, de verdad nunca actuó como una- hay que practicar un par de cosas, pero no creo que tengas problemas.- ahora si sonrió

\- Creo que poder salir normalmente sería genial

-Lo sé- le sonreí de vuelta- Tengo todo listo- dije mientras cerraba mi bolso.

-Oh yo no hice el mío aún- dijo con los CD's en las manos- aquí están los que elegí, ahora me voy a guardar mis cosas

-No lleves toda la ropa, solo la que te guste más, del resto se encarga Alice

-¿Y de que te encargas tu?- me preguntó riendo

-Ahora voy a seleccionar los libros- le guiñé un ojo y salí hacia la biblioteca

Ya sabía en realidad cuales llevar, que eran los más difíciles de conseguir y las primeras ediciones, más mis favoritos y los del resto de la familia, incluyendo ahora los de Bella. Guardé todo un una caja de madera que teníamos para tal propósito y la acomodé en el jeep de Emmet.

En la casa todos seguían con los preparativos, por la mañana temprano, luego de dejar los papeles respectivos en cada lugar, partiríamos. Siempre era lo mismo.

Subí las escaleras y escuché a Bella en su cuarto, asique entré a buscarla.

-Bueno, creo que tengo todo- me dijo terminando de guardar un par de zapatillas en el bolso.

-Genial, dame eso así lo dejo en el auto- agarré su bolso, pasé por el mío, y los dejé en el baúl de mi volvo. Subí rápido a mi cuarto y me encontré con Bella poniendo un CD en el equipo.

-¿Que vamos a escuchar?- pregunté mientras cerraba la puerta

-Passenger

La música comenzó a sonar y me acerqué a ella despacio

-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunté ahora que la vorágine había pasado y podíamos descansar, acaricié su rostro y luego su cabello

-Bien-suspiró- mejor supongo, es increíble como tantas cosas pueden pasar en un día, estoy agotada mentalmente. Y apenas quedan unas horas para que amanezca y comience todo de nuevo.

-Cierto, pero aún tenemos esas horas- le dije mientras me acercaba a sus labios.

Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que los había besado, y lo necesitaba. Lentamente los acaricié con los míos y probé su sabor. Su lengua tímidamente se abría paso para profundizar el beso. Suaves descargas comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo mientras sentía sus pequeñas manos acariciar mi espalda, y se intensificaron al sentir su piel directamente contra la mía cuando coló una de ellas bajo mi remera. También quería hacerlo, sentir más de su tersa piel; deslicé mis dedos por sus caderas apartando la prenda que las cubría y noté como la piel se erizaba ante mi tacto, mientras ascendía hacia su cintura. Entonces rompió el beso.

-Quítala- me susurró al oído. Su cálido aliento contra mi oreja hizo que todo mi cuerpo se despertara y ligeramente gruñí.

* * *

Bueno más cosas necesarias jaja, como va? como se imaginan a Edward? será que tengo que seguir por aquí? xp

Gracias por leer!

xoxo!


	24. Capítulo 20: sorpresas

Holaaaa! actualización, si ya se que me demoro, pero el menos no pasó un año xp aqui les dejo... ahh ya saben claro que los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer :D

* * *

Capítulo 20: sorpresas

-Si no querías que te escuchen creo que hiciste muy mal trabajo- le dije mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda. Se rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Es tu culpa

-¿Perdón?- me hago el desentendido

-Bueno supongo que después de todo lo que yo escuche, no pueden decir nada- dice escondiendo la cara en mi pecho- pero espero que no hayan escuchado, es muy vergonzoso.

Acaricio su cabello y lo corro sacándola de su escondite.

-Quizá, con muuucha suerte, también estaban en su propia burbuja- le digo aunque ni yo me lo creo.

-Quizá, yo de verdad me sentí así, como si estuviéramos solos, con una burbuja aislándonos del mundo.- ahora sonreía y hacia dibujos con sus dedos sobre mi pecho.

-Te amo- le digo besando su cabeza

-Y yo- dice levantándose sobre sus brazos para buscar mis labios.

Alcanzo a escuchar, demasiado tarde, alguien abriendo la puerta.

-¡Oh por dios Emm! ¿No sabes tocar la puerta?- grité al tiempo que nos tapaba, manoteando la sábana que estaba debajo nuestro.

-¡Ohh noo es una imagen que no quería en mi cabeza!- se tapaba los ojos- ¿Ya se vistieron?- se escucharon carcajadas desde otras habitaciones

-Estamos cubiertos, ¿me quieres decir porqué abriste así la puerta sin avisar siquiera?-Le pregunto, si bien nunca me tomaba por sorpresa, sabiendo que no estaba solo es lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-¡Pero si lo hice! Vine gritando que te vistas porque hay que salir para dejar los documentos en la escuela, entre otras cosas.

-¿Gritando? – lo miré sorprendido, de verdad no escuché nada.

-Bueno en mi mente, no podía gritar eso en voz alta sino esa pequeña tramposa va a quemar mi jeep

-Que raro, no te escuché- no miramos extrañados con Emmett

-Oh- exclamó Bella, la miramos pidiendo explicaciones

-¿Qué pasa?

-Recuerdas lo que te dije de la burbuja, pensé que, posiblemente…- no alcanzó a terminar cuando me dí cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo

-¿También puedes hacer eso?

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta Emm

-Bloquearme los pensamientos de los otros, como anular mi poder- termino diciendo esto último como una pregunta, de verdad anula así mi poder, ¿podría hacerlo con otros?

-No lo sé, era solo una suposición, como te dije solo nos imaginaba a los dos en una burbuja, no pensé que podría generar algo.- Responde a mis pensamientos.

-Eso es genial, ¡con tu ayuda ya no podrá hacer trampa!- Le dice guiñándole un ojo.

-Emm, ¿te importaría salir así me visto? Prefiero discutir esto con ropa.- Pide Bella claramente avergonzada.

-Ja, nada que no haya visto ya hermanita- bromea- _¿Es salvaje no?-_ me dice en pensamientos

-¡Te escuche!- Le advierte Bella

-¿Ahora ni siquiera puedo bromear en mi cabeza?, eso no era parte del trato- se queja saliendo por la puerta

-Puedes hacerlo mientras yo no lo escuche- Bella lo consuela en medio de risas por su expresión exageradamente abatida, él solo guiña nuevamente y cierra la puerta

Ambos suspiramos. La abrazo y sumerjo mi rostro en su cuello, acariciándolo con mi nariz y disfrutando su aroma, me tranquilizaba, al mismo tiempo que me inspiraba el querer hacerla mía nuevamente.

-Lamentablemente no podemos- suelta en medio de un suspiro, acariciando mi cabello.

-Me sigue siendo raro que puedas escuchar lo que pienso- le confieso sin moverme

-¿Te molesta que lo haga?, en realidad es casi automático contigo, pero puedo esforzarme en no hacerlo- ofrece, beso su cuello

-Descuida, no me molesta, sería hipócrita si lo hiciera siendo que yo escucho los de todos

-Salvo los míos

-Salvo los tuyos-acuerdo

-Y no puedes evitarlo- agrega con una sonrisa

-De todos modos me gusta, sería más útil si yo también pudiera leer los tuyos, aunque sea solo cuando tú quieras

-Quizás algún día, aún no entiendo como funciona esta cosa- contemplé la idea, la verdad no sabía como era, pero sería muy bueno poder hacerlo…

-Seguro, no necesitaría hablar- sonrió contestando nuevamente a mis pensamientos

-Te estás pasando de lista con esto- le digo pronunciando lentamente las palabras, para jugar con ella

-Ah ¿si?- me provoca- pues solo tiene que separase de mi Señor si no quiere que su mente sea vulnerada- eso no, gruño pegándome aún más a su cuerpo a lo que ella ría- como desee-me contesta envolviendo sus brazos por mi cuello para depositar un suave beso en mis labios, suspiro ante el contacto sabiendo que no tenemos mucho tiempo más para dejarnos llevar.

Sus labios apenas presionando los míos se abrieron un poco y pude sentir su tibia lengua acariciar mi boca, tentándome, gruñí de nuevo.

-Bella….- dije en apenas un susurro pero con la voz ya ronca, se rió de nuevo

-Lo sé, lo sé- suspiró y se separó un poco, solo para envolverme más fuerte en sus brazos, casi causándome dolor, pero no me quejé- ¿como se supone que me separe de ti ahora?- preguntó liberando un poco la tensión en sus brazos, pero sin moverse de su posición, acaricié su cabeza y seguí el recorrido de su cabello por su espalda, suspiré.

-No por mucho tiempo amor- prometí, deseando poder hacer las cosas a mi velocidad y no la de los humanos. Ya habría regresado a sus brazos para este momento si así fuera.

-Bueno – murmuró vencida y se separó, mi piel quejándose ya por la falta de su contacto

La observé buscar su ropa para vestirse, pero cuando la levantó y la inspeccionó, me miró enarcando una ceja, primero me sentí confundido hasta que con los dedos en pinza y el brazo extendido en alto me mostró su ropa rasgada, ahí lo recordé, y una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en mi rosto, pero al ver su expresión la disimulé rápidamente.

-Lo siento- me disculpé

-No es cierto, no lo sientes

-Es cierto, no lo siento- le respondí riéndome de nuevo, me dio una mirada asesina aunque claramente fingida y agarró la próxima prenda que tenía cerca y se la puso. Esa sola imagen, de ella con mi remera que lograba tapar su trasero pero dejándola increíblemente sexy me hizo gruñir de nuevo, dirigiéndome sin pensarlo hasta ella, pero me detuvo.

-Me voy a dar una ducha y vestirme para salir, antes que vengan a buscarnos de nuevo, eso si sería demasiado vergonzoso ya- a toda velocidad salió de mi cuarto y se encerró en el de ella, a los pocos segundos escuché el agua saliendo de la regadera, era mejor que haga lo mismo así podríamos salir lo antes posible.

* * *

buenooo, que tal?, ya se que es corto, pero estoy escribiendo un sábado a la noche son las 4 am y tengo sueño ajjajaj nos leemos en el proximo

los quiero xoxo


End file.
